Dead Yet Still Alive
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he's head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan...
1. Unreal

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I do NOT own Twilight._**

* * *

_Let's all dream of a crazy scene  
Where the whole world's smiling and it's painted green  
The air is cleaner than you've ever seen  
And it's good to be alive ~Modern English_

* * *

**_(Jordan)_**

I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew I wouldn`t get away so easily. They weren`t human and I know it. I saw them kill my family by sinking their sharp teeth into their neck. The blood dropped down as the screams in rejections grew louder. My parents, my little brother. Oh my God! He was only four. Four for fucks sake! I covered my mouth to keep the sob from coming out, but continued to run. My lungs begged for air and my legs were burning, but I didn`t stop. How did this happen?

My mum thought it`ll be a good idea if the family went out on a road trip. We lived in California and so far, we traveled Nevada, Oregon, and Idaho. And now, we`re in Washington somewhere. We were in a clearing or mellow filled with flowers all of some sort. I was apposed of the idea of being cramped into an RV for weeks, but this made it all worth it. Until, it happened. We were just minding our business when a fury red head came into sight. We thought she was lost or something until she brought brunette boy with her.

**_*Flashback*_**

I laughed at my brother, Lucas, who was laughing so hard, chocolate milk squirted out his nose. I snorted which I do a lot when I laugh hard. My mum shook her head with an amused look on her face. Dad just chuckled at our stupidity. Suddenly, a pale, red crazy hair stepped out from the woods into the open we were camping on.

"Are you lost, dear?" My mother asked, sweetly. I furrowed my eyebrows, curiously. She seemed... off somehow. She looked beautiful.

_Perfect_.

Too perfect. Her skin was flawless and white as snow. Her eyes. They were blood red. I don`t think those were contacts either. Her lips twisted up into a sickening smile. Something darkened in her eyes and I was fully alarmed.

"Da-dad." I said lowly. He didn`t hear me, he just kept watching the girl. The red head looked at me as if she heard me which is impossible because she was all the way across the field. I started to panic and she could sense it. It came off me like waves.

"Miss?" Dad tried. She was suddenly in front of him in a blink of an eye. How did she-? Dad grunted when she picked him up by his neck. He kicked and squirmed as I heard my mum scream. It was soon muffled by a hand covering it up. I looked behind her to see a brunette boy with the same red eyes. Her eyes widened at the surprised hand. My feet were planted to the ground, not knowing what to do. I watched as the brunette who had my mother, pierced his teeth into her neck. Blood started trickling down her neck as her eyes began to get heavy and lifeless.

"Jordan...G-get L-Lucas-o-out of here." Dad croaked out. My brain finally register what was going on and I scooped Lucas up and began to ran. He started to sob and snuggled deep into my chest. I didn`t realize I was crying until I tasted the hot, salty tears. I ran fast, but not fast enough. I was tossed halfway across the field in a flash. I let a whimper escape my lips when I landed on the ground with a loud thud. I noticed Lucas wasn`t in my arms anymore. I quickly looked for him to see him in the red head`s arms as she smirked at me. Then, the brunette had his hand around my neck. I clawed his hands to try and attempt to release his hands from my neck. I could feel him leaving a bruise on my neck as he tightened my grip. He lifted me up so my feet weren`t touching the ground.

He sniffed me before smiling mischievously. "Your blood smell so good. So...tempting." My blood?! These people were complete and utterly psychos and need to be in a cuckoo house!

"You.. can go...to hell!" I breathe out as I kept kicked him. His eyes darkened and I could tell I was pissing him off. He snarled at me and his grip tightened. His mouth started getting closer to neck. I never thought I`d die like this. Seventeen with two _monsters _drinking our blood. Like...like...

Vampire.

That`s it, huh? I was going to die with two vampires drinking my blood. I was sitting here thinking such creatures don`t even exist when I kept getting proved wrong with the hand that was clawing my neck. I was about to turn eighteen in four months and graduate high school this month. I was going to go to college and study art. Maybe even settle down and have a family. But, no. Because vampires were sucking my family`s blood. At least it was with my family I love and care for deeply in my heart. I love you mom and dad. Lucas. I shut my eyes waiting for the sting to hit my neck until I heard the red head say:

"Wait, we might need her." My eyes shot open as he carelessly dropped me. I gasped for air and looked up at them with tired eyes.

"What about the boy?" He asked without taking his eyes off me. I turned my head to the girl who just smirked at me. Please, God let her not be thinking-

"Well, since we can`t change him, I guess he might as well be useful as a snack."

"No!" I shrieked out, "Please! Don`t! He`s only four. That`s-that`s too young." My voice crack as fresh tears spilled from my eyes.

"Aw, but he just looks so plump and yummy." Her voice was completely false. She pinched his cheeks with a disgustingly sweet smile. I locked eyes with my little brother in pain and fear clouding my eyes. He was terrified and I could see it.

"J-Jordan." His voice quivered. Thick tears escaped his eyes.

"Lucas, I love you." I whispered as I furiously wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"I-I love y-" He didn`t even get to finish his sentence before the bitch bit him. I covered my ears to try and block out his yelling for her to stop.

"No! No! No!" I kept chanting. I looked around my field to see my family.

Dead family.

My parents figure had paled as their lifeless eyes stared up into the sky covered in their own blood. I turned to my little brother who was now on the ground in his own pool of blood. Why did they have to die? Why couldn`t it be me? What was so special about me that they had to keep me alive? Was this some sick joke to make me live through the pain, remembering this? Was this some sick joke in general? I didn`t know at the time, but my legs were running and I didn`t look back. All I could hear was their chuckles as if they knew I wouldn't get away.

_They were probably right._

I dodged the braches and logs as I dashed through the woods, aimlessly.

I can`t believe this was happening.

**_*Present*_**

I cringed as I remembered it like the back of my hand. How can they be so cruel? They killed my little brother! I heard a stick snap from behind me. I was too scared to look back, so I just ran faster. I could hear giggling as if this was a game to them. Then I realized they were teasing me. They knew damn well they could just run up to me with their freaky vampire speed and catch me. Suddenly, the mocking laugh stopped as if suddenly aware of something. I heard growling and then a howl.

Oh shit! Maybe if the vampires don`t catch me, the wolves in the woods would finish me off. I was very tempted to just stop to end my misery, but a glimpse of hope surge through my body when a light caught my eyes. It was a way out the woods! That was my motivation to keep running .

Almost there.

I let out a huge breathe of relief when I made it out the wood. The sound of the ocean hit my ears as my feet met the wet sand. I placed my hands on my knees and took advantage of the air since it didn`t help that I had asthma. I examine where I was. It was a beach. A very wet beach that look abandoned. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair. I inspected the woods as if waiting for the vampires to grab me and say, "Haha, you thought you got away!" But, it never came.

I took this as a chance to run again while I still had the chance. I soon saw a friendly looking home. I banged on the door, constantly looking behind me to check my back. The door opened causing me to fall onto my knees. I looked up to see an older man with a cowboy hat in a wheel chair. I studied his figures. He was tan and looked like he was in his late forties. His hair was graying and his eyes were a deep brown. His eyes showed fear, confusion and distress.

"Come in!" He said, quickly. He didn`t even ask about the drying blood that my shirt covered. I stumbled onto my feet as my eyes kept flickering back to the woods. I walked into the house awkward and embarrassed. What was I going to say? I haven`t even thought about that. Vampires attacked and killed my family. He won`t believe that. Hell, I wouldn`t either if it wasn`t for proof that I saw right in front of my eyes.

I followed behind the handicapped man into the kitchen. "Sit, sit." He urged me. I silently took a seat as he placed a cup of hot tea in front of me. I sniffed and looked at him through my eyelash. "Mind telling me what happened?" He asked, cautiously.

"I-" I couldn`t even find the words. I felt his warm hand run up and down my back in a comforting way. I noticed I was crying again as flashbacks flashed through my head. "They-they kill my family." I said quietly.

"Who?"

"I-I don`t know." I was useless with giving information. "Two pale people. One had fiery red hair and the other a brunette. Their eyes were red. Like, I mean seriously blood shot red." I explained. His frame tensed up as he removed his hand.

"How did you get away?" He was curious.

"I ran." I answered, "I heard something growled and I guess it scared them away." I shook my head and took a sip of the hot liquid in front of me.

We were quiet for a while until he spoke again, "What`s your name, dear." He asked, fatherly.

"Jordan. Jordan Acker." I gulped.

"Well, Jordan. I`m Billy Black and you`re welcome to stay here as long as you need." He smiled.

I gave him a grateful smile, "Really?" He nodded, "Thank you so much, Billy!" I exclaimed. My face soon fell as I remembered something. "What about my family?" He blinked as I rephrased the question, "My, um, alive family." I whimpered. I had an aunt that moved to Canada with her fiancée. We weren`t really close since she doesn`t live here in the United States. What was I suppose to say? "Sorry, your brother`s family died and I`m the only survivor." No. I already don`t spend time with her, I wasn`t going to tell her the tragic news.

"We`ll call and inform them the news." He gave me a sympathetic half smile. I heard the door slam shut, causing me to jump. I turned my head to see another tan dude, but this time younger. Like, around my age. He had short raven hair and I definitely took notice he was shirtless. I examined his tattoo he had on his shoulder that had a wolf on it. His large frame was slightly shaking and his face showed irritation and anger.

"Jacob." Billy looked at the young man. Now that I pay attention, I see the same features in 'Jacob' I see in Billy. Possibly his son. "We have company." He motioned towards me.

Jacob looked over to me and the first thing he notice was my clothes. He started to shake even worst and...growled? "What happened to your clothes?"

I looked down into the mug that was half way empty. "I was in...an accident."

He scoffed, "An accident." I felt my blood boiled. This dude was officially pissing me off. Did he seriously think I was kidding when I said I was in an accident?! Was the blood on my clothes and the anxiety I was feeling not a good enough reason for him?!

Before I knew what I was doing, I flew out of my chair sending it onto the floor. They seemed shocked by my action, but it didn`t stop me from marching up to Jacob. I stood up tall to try and give myself the confidence, but he easily shadowed over me. I felt his heat from his body radiate onto me.

"You think making fun of my family`s death is amusing?" I said in a harsh tone, "You don`t know what I saw out there. Hell. I sat and watch my family die...as they killed my little brother right in front of my eyes. " I sniffled as I thought about the scene that replayed in my head, "He was only four. I survived, but he didn`t. And you think it`s amusing?" I looked him in the eyes to confirm what I was feeling. Something about his eyes just called out to me. They were a lovely shade of brown and I was getting lost into them so easily. I had to keep reminding myself I was angry at him. His eyes flashed with adoration, regret and then anger so fast it made my head spin. He started vibrating. He was shaking so much, the outline of his body weren`t steady.

"Jake," Billy warned. Jacob growled (I`m pretty sure he did) and stalked out the kitchen and out the door.

"No offense, but your son is a jackass." I muttered. I could hear him chuckle.

"Non taken. He`s been acting like one lately." He began to roll out the room. "Follow me." I nodded, but stopped when I noticed he couldn`t see me. I followed into what seemed like a guest room.

"There`s a shower in there. After that, you should get some sleep." He told me as he patted the bed. I nodded once more. He rolled out of the room as I walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see a girl covered in dirt and blood. It took me a moment to realize that girl was me. My usually olive oil skin had paled. There were scares on my neck where _he _grabbed me. I shook my head and began to strip from my gross clothes. I sat in the shower crying about what happened today. The warm water relaxed my muscles. After a decent amout of time spent in the bathroom, I walked back into the room to see an over-sized t-shirt of a band and some boxers. It didn`t even accrue to me who`ve boxer these were, but I need something to wear and I`m not putting back on those filthy clothes. I shrugged and put them on. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail and laid down on the bed. My eyes instantly closed.

Let this all just be a dream.

* * *

**_How did you like the first chapter of this story? Was it good? Bad? Any tips? Any perdictions? You could be Alice. Just saying. We still have so much more to learn about Jordan. BTW, Jacob`s around 17 or 18. I`m not sure if that`s his age in Eclipse, but it is now. Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	2. Imprint

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: Nope, don`t own it. _**

* * *

_Sometimes the hearts sees what is invisible to the eye~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

* * *

_**(Jacob)**_

I don`t believe it! I don`t believe Bella would chose a bloodsucker over me! At least I have a pulse and don`t sparkle every time I step into the sunlight. If he would`ve just stayed away for a couple months, Bella would`ve been mine.

_'Jake, stop moping around and pay attention.' _Paul growled, clearly annoyed with my constant monologue while we`re on patrol_. 'Like, damn. she wasn`t even that hot anyway.'_ I growled at that.

_'I feel bad for whoever you imprint on.'_ I`ll honestly pray for this girl. Or save her the trip and tell her to run and never look back.

_'Hey! I`m happy being single!' _

Cue eye roll,_ 'Whatever.'_ Suddenly, a stench hit my nose.

The red head.

A rumble escaped my lips as I ran to the smell. I could hear Paul running along with me.

_'She never learns when to quit, does she?_' He snarled.

_'I won`t let her hurt Bella._' It was my motivation to run faster. The stench grew stronger and I could smell blood. Shit. We arrived at the clearing to see two dead people, a male and female covered in their own blood. I could see the teeth marks on their neck.

_'Holy shit, dude.'_ I looked over to where Paul was instructing to see a little boy, no older than five dead. My heart clenched at the sight.

We didn't make it in time.

We were giant wolves that was supposed to be protecting our tribe and we`re failing. Miserably. Paul howled, signaling the others about the attack.

_'Jake, she`s close._' I growled and my paws hit the wood floor, racing for the red head. She was laughing. What a sick, twisted bitch. Eating human beings was amusing to her. I can`t wait to get my hands on her and tear her limb by limb. A rumble came from my chest and I picked up my speed. There stood in front of us was the redheaded leech. The one who caused so many lives to end. Some shorter than other. Memories of the poor boy flooded my head. Lives taken away from them to early. Including Harry Clearwater.

She smirked, darkly at us, "We meet again." She was referring to the time I chased her around before Harry`s death. "But, this time, I have a friend." I didn`t even realize the brunette male that was standing next to her.

_'We have more.'_ Paul thought. Soon, the rest of the pack emerge from the woods. Fear glistened in the boy`s eyes.

"Catch us if you can." And with that, they took off running.

_'Just like a bloodsucker to run away._' Quil barked. We began to chase after them.

_'We should give them leech lover and be done with this._' Leah rolled her eyes.

_'Shut up, Leah!_' I snapped, bumping into her on purposing, hoping she`d collide into a tree.

_'Not now!'_ Sam showed his teeth. _'We have a real threat.'_ His thick voice stopped our bickering as we returned our attention back to the leeches.

_'She`s fast.'_ Seth commented, trying to keep up with her. Since Leah was the fastest out of the pack, she was the closes. She kept biting and snapping at them, but didn`t cause any justice. We chased them in to the cliff which they jumped off of.

_'Paul, don`t even think about it._' Sam commanded the short temped wolf.

_'I fucking hate them so much.'_ He grumbled.

_'Leah, Seth._' Sam called as we went back to the res. _'Start you patrol.'_ They nodded. I phrased back, still angry at what they did. Not only was I mad, but disappointed we didn`t catch them in time. I pulled up my shorts in walked into my house, closing the door a little too hard. I walked into the kitchen where I heard voices. I smelt something sweet, yet sickening. Like...blood. I walked into the kitchen to see a girl with dark brown hair and her skin seemed to be paled as if she was sick. I noticed her clothes were covered in dried blood. She turned to look at me and she looked like...the family from the clearing.

Maybe her family.

My shaking increasing the thought of the leeches.

"Jacob." My dad called. He motioned to the girl, "We have company." Her eyes flickered between me and my dad`s as if comparing us.

I looked at her attire, "What happened to you clothes?" She looked away from me, somewhat embarrassed.

"I was in...an accident."

I scoffed, "An accident." Accident my ass. I know who did this and I know who did the same to her family. She was just an innocent girl and she got trapped into this...this mess! She doesn`t deserve it. To be honest with you, I was quite pissed that all of this happening. Me turning into a big fur ball and having to deal with these damn vamps.

The sound of the chair hitting the floor took me out of my thoughts. The girl marched over to me while I just watched kind of shocked by her sudden behavior change. "You think making fun of my family`s death is amusing?" She said roughly. "You don`t know what I saw out there. Hell. I sat and watch my family die...as they killed my little brother right in front of my eyes." So that was her little brother. I couldn`t help but think about the picture of him, "He was only four. I survived, but he didn`t. And you think it`s amusing?"She looked me dead in the eyes. Abruptly, my world shifted. I felt the need to love her and care for her. I just wanted to wrap my arms-No, what about Bella? Had I just imprinted? Please, God, no! Bella will only be the one for me. No one can change that! Not even her.

I started vibrating and all I saw was red. I can`t imprint on her. I was suppose to end up with Bella. She`s the only one for me.

"Jake," My dad alarmed me. I growled and just left the room and outside.

"No offense, but your son is a jackass." I heard her say as I phrased, ripping my pants in the process.

_'Jake, what`s wrong?'_ Seth asked.

_'Isn`t it obvious? He imprinted.'_ Leah rolled her eyes. I could practically see Seth`s eyes widen.

_'Is that true?' _Before I could slam the memory in their faces, it poured out of me. The part where those were her family that had been attacked. _'I`m sorry, Jake.' _Seth apologized.

_'Why? I don`t care._' I snapped. This shocked them both.

_'What do you mean you don`t care? She`s your imprint-_' I cut Leah off before she could say another word.

_'I don`t love her! I love Bella!_' I tried to stay calm.

_'Wha- are you serious?!'_ Leah`s anger ride off her, _'Even after you find your true love, you`re still choosing leech lover?! Newsflash, Jacob. She doesn`t love you! She`s just dragging you on like a little puppet and you`re letting her. That`s sick.'_ I could tell this upset Leah the most since she`s convinced she`ll never imprint.

_'She has a point._' Seth said, shyly. I rolled my eyes.

_'What do you know? Neither of you imprinted.'_ I snapped.

_'Yeah, but if I did, I`d treat them better._' Leah barked.

_'Fuck off. You treat everyone like shit and it`s no secret.'_ I phrased back before they could say anything. I slide my back of the tree, landing on the ground, naked since I ripped my shorts. I sat and listened to Bella inside her house. I felt calmer knowing she`s safe, but something didn`t settle inside me. Like I wasn`t doing something right. Like I was at the wrong place.

No I`m not. I`m good with being right here.

Right here with _Bella_.

* * *

_**Because I`m Bored- I`m glad you think it`s awesome. CUZ I THINK YOU`RE AWESOME! (I promise I`m not on drugs.)**_

_**Sugarishfreak- Well, here`s chapter 2 darling. I know, I cried a bit while writing that. ;( But, you made me laugh so hard when you called her Bitchtoria I think I`m going to use that. ;D**_

_**Twifreak- I know it`s sad. **_

_**Guest- Glad you love it. 3**_

_**LovlyIrony- Something intrigue me about your name. I love it. But, thank you.**_

_**LahotesGirlxX- Thank you and I just love your name. I`m going to guess you`re a Paul`s girl?**_

_**Thanks for those reviews! So, are you pissed off at Jacob? I mean, it pissed me off that he didn`t imprint on Bella, yet he continues to stalk her. Review!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	3. Meeting The Pack

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Twilight. Nor 'Sweater Weather' by The Neighbourhood_**

* * *

_The mirror can lie._  
_Doesn't show you what's inside._  
_And it, it can tell you you're full of life._  
_It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile. ~ Demi Lovato_

* * *

I woke up to pots and pans banging against each other. I groaned rolled over, snuggling deeper into the pillow. Mum seriously needs to stop with all the noise. It didn`t stop. I sighed heavily and sat up without opening my eyes. I swear, she better be making her famous buttermilk pancakes. My eyes fluttered open and my heart stopped.

This wasn`t my room.

I slowly got up from the bed and went into the mirror. These weren`t my clothes. I blinked a couple of times trying to remember what happened yesterday. My family. Before the waterworks started, I cupped my mouth and dropped to my knees. So, it wasn`t a dream. It was all real. They`re really are dead. I started hyperventilating and it didn`t help that I had asthma. I soon saw a brown paper bag sitting on the nightstand. I quickly grabbed it and emptied out the contents in it (which had female clothing and toothbrush in it) I started inhaling and exhaling into the bag. I felt relief expand my body and I started coughing. After having a mini attack, I noticed the sounds in the other room stopped. I slowly stood up and hesitated to turn the door knob. I gathered enough courage to do so and silently made my way to the kitchen. I cursed under my breath when the floor creaked underneath me. Hopefully they didn`t hear me.

"I can hear you." Of course he did. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to just see Jackass Jacob. He finally looked up to me from the sandwich he was making. He just stared at me. Realization hit me when I realized these were probably his clothes.

"Oh..." I blushed. I stared down at my green polished toes. "Um, I didn`t know these were... your clothes." I said, quietly.

"No. It`s fine." I finally looked up to see he went back to his sandwich. I started examining the room.

"Where`s Billy?" I asked curiously. I sure hoped he didn`t leave me in the house with his son he knew I didn`t like.

Jacob shrugged, "Fishing." Of course he`d leave. I should just stop hoping because honestly, it`s not looking good for me. "Get ready. I was told to take you to Sam and Emily`s." I raised my eyebrow.

"Sam and Emily? Who is that?" I rocked back and forth on my heels. He started looking irritated.

"My friends." I placed my hands on my hips.

"And why should I go to _your _friends house?" I knew he was getting annoyed with me and honestly, I could care less. I just like messing with him.

"Because, I was told to." He stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth.

"By who?"

"Dad."

"Why?"

Because, he wanted you to meet them."

"Why?"

"Because, you`ll become good friends with them."

"Why?"

"Because, he wanted you to meet new people."

"Why-"

"Shit! I don`t know! Stop asking all these damn questions!" He snapped. I gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"I was just curious." I looked at him in his nice eyes. Once again, I was lost in them. He beamed at me for a while before blinking a couple of times.

"Go. Get. Ready." There was venom in his voice that made me flinch.

"Gezz, who ran over your puppy?" I muttered as I began to walked out the room. I heard him growl and I put a little pep in my step. I don`t know what I did for him to hate me, but if he`s going to hate me, well I might as well hate him. Even though he has nice, rich brown eyes...Nope, I can`t say that. I shook my head and went back into the guest room. I picked up the clothes I dropped onto the floor and glanced at them. It was white skinny jeans, a grey top that had a black heart on it and black vans and had undergarments. Where did they get these from? I put them on before walking into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes puffy and red. I sighed and wet my face. I took a deep breath and just stared at my reflection.

_You can do this. You`re a strong girl. _

I forced a smile as I took my hair from the pony tail and shook it up a little bit as I ran my fingers through it as if it was a comb. I looked much better. I jumped when I heard someone banging on the door.

"Hurry up! I don`t have all day!" I rolled my eyes at Jacob and scoffed.

Jerk.

I opened the door that he was leaning on, making him fall back with a big 'ouf!' I pointed at him and laughed. "Loser!" I snorted.

He smirked, "Did you just snort?" I blushed.

"No." I quickly defended myself as he propped himself up with his elbows.

"Yeah you did." He mocked my snorted before breaking into a laugh. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment and fury. I kicked him in his leg and stormed outside where I can still his boom of laughter. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come outside. Finally, he came out and gave me an amused look. I only flipped him off as he got into his rabbit. I started going to the passenger side, when he thought it was funny to lock the doors.

"Jacob!" I yelled, annoyed. He chuckled and unlocked it. As I reached for it, he locked it again.

You know what? Fuck this.

I stormed off into the street. I heard his car start up and rode to the side of me. He let the window down. I could see his smirk even when I`m not looking at him.

"Come on, I was just kidding." I ignored him, "Jordan, come on. Get in the car." I don`t have to listen to you. "You don`t even know where you`re going."

"I`ll figure out a way." I muttered. He stopped the car and got out. I defiantly noted he was coming after me, so natural instants told me to run. Hell, if I can out run a vampire, I can sure in hell out run-

"Let me go!" I screamed when he scooped me up, bridal style. I started banging on his chest which only caused my hands to start hurting. What was he made out of? Bricks?!

"I told you to get in the car. You didn`t listen." He said, coolly.

I didn`t stop fussing though. "This is kidnapping!" He tossed me into his dumb truck and closed the door. I crossed my arms as I waited for him to come to the driver's side. Then an idea hit my mind. I smirked evilly and quickly locked the doors just in time before he could open the door. He growled and yanked on the handle.

"Jordan, this isn`t funny." I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, so it`s not funny when it`s you?" I scooted over to the driver`s seat. I started the car and jolted forward, scaring him back. I placed a satisfied look on my face. I drove down the road with him screaming my name. From the view of the mirror, I saw him stalked back into the woods, shaking.

Sucker.

After a while of driving, it hit me that I had no clue where 'Sam' nor 'Emily' lived. Hell, it could`ve have been a trap for him to murder me since he hated me that much. I mean, I did steal his car. I decided to turn on some music to help ease the nerves of the whole Jacob murdering me concept.

"It`s too cold-old-old! For you here!" I sung to the radio. I quickly pushed my foot on the breaks causing me to jolt forward. There stood in front of me was Jacob Black. And boy did he looked pissed.

_I did it now._

I placed an innocent smile on my face. His shirt was mysteriously gone and I was wondering how he get all the way here so fast. Like, I was riding a car and he was on foot. His deadly expression made me hesitate to unlock the door. Man, I really am going to get murdered. I gulped as he yanked the door open and glared at me. I scratched the back of my head as I moved all the way to the other side of the truck.

"Jacob," I looked at him, "What a pleasant surprise to see you here." He continued to glare at me as he got into the car and continued our journey to the couple`s house. After we arrived to the small, welcoming home, Jacob slammed the door shut and went in without even waiting on me. I shook my head and got out the car. I walked into the house, afraid. I didn`t know these people and here I am like Goldilocks wandering in the bears house. I heard noises and munching come from a room. I followed the noise into a kitchen.

Whoa! There were like eight people packed into the kitchen. Two of them girls. I looked at the women who was slaving over a stove. I took note that she had scars on her face. I quickly looked to the other girl who looked like she permanently had a scrawl on her face. I glanced at the boys who were big, tan and might I add, shirtless.

"Hey, you must be Jordan." I looked at the boy who said that. He looked younger than the others and had a baby face that I just wanted to pinch. "I`m Seth."

The entire room looked at me and smiled, "Hello."

"I`m Jared."

"Quil."

"Leah." The girl shrugged, clearly uninterested.

"I`m Embry." He looked shy and nice. I liked him already.

"I`m Sam." The man went over to the girl who was cooking and pecked her cheek, "And my fiancée, Emily."

"Damn, Jake. She`s much better than-" The other dude was cut off by Jacob punching him in the nose. The guy`s nose started instantly bleed and he growled. What is up with these boys and growling? I snatched a napkin off the counter top and ran over to him. I started to dab at it. I realized that his body temperature was blazing hot.

"Jacob, what is your problem?" I snapped at him. I defiantly took note that the guy I was helping had an amused look on his face. Jacob looked taken back before trembling.

"Jake," Sam called in a commanding voice. Jacob continued to shake like a mad man. I watched curiously as to what was going to happen next, but Jared and Quil dragged him out the room.

"I`m good." The guy said. "By the way, I`m Paul." I gave him a half smile and replaced my hand with his.

"I don`t think Jacob likes me very much." I muttered. The room went tense.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "It may have something to do with the fact that I called him an asshole and stole his car." The room erupt with laughter. I saw Leah had an amusing look on her.

"You stole his car?" She asked chuckling herself. I gave foolish grin.

"Yeah. He locked me out, so I stole his car."

"I`d love to see that." Paul laughed.

"I think we`re going to be good friends." Leah gave me a smile.

She likes stealing cars too?

* * *

**_Sugarishfreak- Why are you surprise that you made me laugh? You always do! :D Words can`t even describe how much I love you! You gave them a ship name. Jacker. I love it! 3 Jordan rehab. Lol. It`s the only way to break the Bella addiction. She`s bad news. Thank for reviewing!_**

**_SilentTalker2000- Glad your computer isn`t broken. I thought it was on drugs or something, but I`m glad you enjoyed it. :D _**

**_Twifreak- I agree. Jacob is in denial and needs to get over it. How true are you speaking? PREACH!_**

**_PutUrHandsUp- I know right. But, he's too blind to see it._**

**_christine.m broadhurst - In my mind, lots of evil stuff. *cue evil laugh* _**

**_How was that? I see a Leah/Jordan friendship going on here. Review! _**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	4. Jealous

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Twilight._**

* * *

_Make the most of your regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it till it comes to have a separate and integral interest. To regret deeply is to live afresh.~ Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

I can`t believe she stole my truck. My damn truck! After she drove away, I went into the woods to phrase and ran ahead of her. I quickly changed back and pulled my shorts up. I went into the road and saw my truck heading down the road. I growled as she finally noticed me. The truck came to a stop and she looked scared a bit. She gave me an raw smile and I walked down to the side of the driver`s as she slowly unlocked the door. I yanked the door open and gave her a full on glare.

"Jake, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." I ignored her, hoping this ride will be quick. She`s completely insane and weird. Interesting...I mean, she`s no Bella of course. I glanced at her as she looked outside the window, silent. She actually looked adorable- What?! What was I saying?! I huffed. Can`t love her! I love Bella! I will break this imprint. She doesn`t even like me anyway. I mean, what type of imprint calls their wolf a asshole and steals their truck?!

We soon pulled up to Sam`s house and I got out the truck, slamming the door behind me. I didn`t wait on Jordan. I found everyone in the kitchen (no shocker there)

"Jake," Seth smiled at me.

"Hey, pup." I muttered as I grabbed one of Emily`s muffin. Seth pouted a bit as I stuffed the whole muffin in my mouth.

"So, where`s Jordan?" I looked at Emily with an questioning look on my face. I sure in hell don`t talk about her...My eyes flickered to Leah who couldn`t care less that I was glaring at her.

"Yeah, I heard you said you didn`t love her?" Sam announced. Everyone stopped eating to look at me as I continued to glare at Seth who was sulking down in his seat and Leah who still didn`t care.

"Dude, seriously?" Jared said with a disappointed head shake.

"Yeah. You finally found your soul mate and you still chose leech lover." Paul growled. Why was he angry?! He needs to worry about finding his own imprint.

"I don`t care. Bella loves me-"

"Open your eyes, no she doesn`t." Embry says. "Buddy, I don`t want to see you get hurt."

"Well, you don`t have to worry." I said, icily. I was done with this conversation and I was actually happy when Jordan entered the room.

"Hey, you must be Jordan." Seth was being friendly.

_Too friendly._

My wolf didn`t like that, but I still honestly didn`t care. I stopped listening to their conversation after they introduced themselves to her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Paul`s voice.

"Damn, Jake. She`s much better than-" I knew what he was hinting towards, so I connected my fist with his nose. He growled and started shaking a bit. I started to shake along with him. Jordan grabbed a napkin to help Paul out with his nose bleed. Why was she helping him?!

"Jacob, what`s your problem?" She shrieks. Paul stopped shaking and smirked at me which only caused me to shake even more. He was really enjoying this, wasn`t he?

"Jake," Sam alpha commanded me, but I ignored him. I felt two arms grab me and pulled me out the house. As soon as we hit the woods, I phrased, ripping my pants along with it.

_'Seriously, what`s your problem?'_ Jared snarled.

_'Nothing!'_ I barked, _'I don`t have a problem!'_

_'Yeah right.'_ Quil rolled his eyes. _'You were jealous.'_ I growled and got in his face.

_'I was not jealous.'_

_'Like hell! You were totally jealous of Jordan being all over Paul.'_ Jared accused.

_'No I`m not.'_ Suddenly, a image of Paul and Jordan making out was shown in my mind. My eyes darkened.

_'Stop!'_

_'See! If your weren`t, you wouldn`t have gotten mad.'_ Quil was the one who imagine that. I pounced on him and started snapping at him.

_'Jake! Get off!'_ Jared was trying to pull me off Quil. He manage to do so as they gave me a bewildered look.

_'Not jealous my ass.'_ Quil voice was full of venom. He was soon out of my mind, leaving me foaming and puffing. That only left Jared and I alone. I watched as Jared shook his head, clearly not happy.

_'Why won`t you accept it?'_ He asked.

_'Because-'_

_'I know, I know. You don`t love her.'_ There was obviously tease in his voice. Before I can defend myself, _'One day, you`re going to regret you ever rejected the power of imprinting. Jordan would feel so hurt, she wouldn`t even want you. I just hope you know what you`re getting yourself into.'_ With that, he phrased back. I didn`t want to go back in there with _her_, so I ran home. I swiftly walked into the house since I was pants less. I grabbed some shorts when I got a message from the bloodsucker himself. Bella thought it was a good idea for us to have each other's numbers just to keep in contact if we see the redhead. We made a temporary treaty put down, so we can both keep an eye on Bella.

_From: Leech_

_To: Jacob_

_Bella`s spending the day with you._

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. I remembered I left my car at Emily`s, so I jogged up there to get it and meet the bloodsucker at the border. I got out the car and leaned on the back of it with my hands in my pocket. Soon, his black volo pulled up and both Bella and Edward emerge from the car.

"Doesn`t he own a shirt?" The leech said, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I-I`m good here. You should go." Bella insisted. Yeah, leave. Leech looked at me, irritated.

"I`m not going to be gone long."

"Don`t rush. You need to hunt." She told him. Yeah, Eddie. Don`t rush.

_This is what he gets for being in my head._

Just to annoy me, he pulled her in for a kiss. I looked away, obviously not wanting to see that. Somehow my mind shifted to Jordan. What is she doing right now? Why should I care? Why is everyone so pissed at me for a decision I made?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bella started walking towards me. I smiled, "Hey, beautiful."

_That felt wrong._

"Hi." She smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"Tell Jordan I said hello." Edward said lowly for only me to hear. I glared at him as he got in his car and drove away. I pulled away from the hug. I watched as Edward sped off.

I turned my attention to Bella, "So, what do you wanna do today? Bike? Hike? Hang?" We opened the car doors. "Your call. But, we`re going to a party tonight." I got into the car along with her and drove her to my house so I could change and get ready. I jumped into the shower and after I was finished, I heard the door shut. I quickly put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans along with my shoes before going into the living room to see Bella glaring at the door.

"What?" I asked as I followed her stare. I smelt something sweet and delicious.

"Some chick just walked in here and insulted me." Some chick? But, no one...Jordan. I growled and shook my head.

"Don`t worry about her." I mumbled as we made our way to my car. We made it to the bonfire.

"Are you sure this is okay? I really feel like a party crasher." Bella said, unsure.

"Technology, you`re a council meeting crasher." I say, trying to lighten her mood. I pointed to where everyone were sitting. "See. Concil leaders, dad, Quil`s grampa and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." I explained.

"Okay, I should not be here."She stopped walking making me look back at her.

"You`re okay. I thought...I mean, they thought it`ll be good for you to hear the histories."

She raised her eyebrow, "The histories? The tribe`s histories? Aren`t they secret?"

"We all got a role to play. And you`re part of this." I looked back over to the fire. "And it`s the first time Seth, Leah and Quil hear them too...but, you are the first outsider. Ever." I informed to try and make her feel better.

"If I would`ve known that, I would`ve...dress better."

"Jake!" Seth soon came over to us. I saw Jordan laughing with Embry. I gave them a dirty look as I told Bella to stay there while I go talk to them. Good thing Seth was there to keep her company even though I would very much prefer to do it myself.

"You weirdo." Jordan lightly punched Embry`s arm.

She finally noticed me, "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

"What did you say to her?" I said, deadly. They looked at me, confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Bella." I answered, rolling my eyes. She played confused for a while before it finally struck her.

"Oh, you mean her." She pointed in the direction behind me. "I didn`t say anything. She was being rude first." She crossed her arms. I scoffed.

"I don`t believe it." Embry had a look on his face.

"You don`t trust your imprint?" He asked for only us can hear.

I tossed my hands in the air, "Of course not! She probably did something to provoke her." I looked at her angry which she gladly did back.

"Provoke her? She`s not worth my time."

"What are you even doing here?" I stepped forward in front of her, making her go stumbling back a little.

"I invited her." Embry pitched in, standing in front of her. I gave him a look. Why was he acting all protective over her?

"Why? She shouldn`t be here-"

"No! Bella shouldn`t be here. She`s not a part of the tribes."

"Neither is _her_."

"Her has a name." Jordan says, annoyed.

I ignored her as Embry continued, "That`s where you`re wrong, Jacob. Jordan has every right to be here and you know it. Because she`s your imprint." He whispered the last part to me. I started to shake. I heard a whistle come from my dad. I looked over to Bella who was talking to Seth. I gave them one last look before walking over to where the others were. I kept glancing at Embry and Jordan who were sitting next to each other. I looked over at Bella who was paying close attention to every word my dad was saying. I smiled a bit at how into the story she was.

I didn`t need Jordan. I had Bella.

* * *

**_TrueBelieverc.j- Here you go darling`. :D_**

**_Sugarishfreak- Well, tell your friend I said thank you for writing the review for you. I am magical. I`m a wizard. SHH!_**

**_Twifreak- I just need something to make their relationship...pop!_**

**_LahotesGirlsxX- Thank you darling._**

**_Basically, Jake`s being denial and needs to find a bridge and get over it. He needs to find a full cup and shut the full cup. He needs to find a straw and suck it up...okay I`m done with the puns (that rhymed. O.O) So, what do you think? Are you on Team Jacob or Team Jordan? Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	5. Evil Bella

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I do NOT own Twilight._**

* * *

_What goes around comes all they way back around~ Justin Timberlake_

* * *

I laughed at Embry who was telling me goofy things.

"And then he fell down the stairs." He was telling me about how they all pranked Quil with a fake spider. It amaze me that a six foot man was afraid of a plastic spider.

"Man, I wish I was there to see it." I smirked. I was becoming good friends with these boys, especially Embry and Paul. For some reason, Paul`s a douche bag, but I like hanging out with him. Weird. I looked outside the window to see it was becoming dark.

"I should go." I said finally. Embry pouted a bit. I giggled at him and bumped into him on purpose.

"Good luck with that. Jake`s not here." Jared muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows at his comment.

"What do you mean he`s not here? He was my ride." I was getting sick and tired of him being an ass to me.

"Don`t worry. I`ll drive you." Embry offered. I smiled at him as he lead me to his truck. He actually opened the door for me. I thanked him as he jogged to the driver`s side.

No, I wasn`t going to kidnap his car!

Gosh! I only do that to jerks. We started a conversation and he continued to crack jokes. Out of the whole group, Quil was the clown and I loved him. Embry was the silly and shy one; Paul was obviously the man-whore, but really, he`s soft and caring. Jared was like a big protective brother to me; Seth was a bundle of joy that always makes you smile; Leah was more of the 'I don`t care' type and I know it`s a story behind that. I mean, you just don`t wake up one morning and say. "Screw the world." And last, but not least, Emily and Sam were the like the parents of the big group. They keep everything together. We pulled up to Billy`s house as I got out. I walked into the unlocked house and saw a girl with brunette hair waiting in the living room. She was the first person who was pale I meet around here all day.

"Hello." I greeted her. She turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" She asked rather rudely.

I rolled my eyes. I just said hello and she doesn`t even say it back. "The question is, who are you?"

She stepped closer to as if she was going to do something, "Why are you in Jacob`s house?"

"Because I live here now." She looked taken back by this.

"Why?"

"None of your business." I heard the shower stop. I`m guessing it was Jacob.

"I deserve to know."

"And you are?" I stepped closer to her. My voice was thick causing her to flinch, but not back down.

"Don`t worry about it." She observed me, "What are you? Some runaway child?" I bolded my fist and closed my eyes as I took calming breathes.

"I`m no run away child. And I said it`s none of your damn business. " She noticed my actions and I heard footsteps signaling that she was backing away. I opened my eyes, done with this conversation and left the house. To my surprise, Embry was still there. I went over to his car and got in.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, confused. He looked tensed.

"I saw Jacob`s car in the front and I didn`t know if I should leave you two along in case you try to kill each other." I laughed at him.

"No. No killing." He smirked a little. He started the car and drove away from the house. I swear, the only person who likes me in that house is Billy.

"Well, are you sure? Because, stealing leads to killing-"

"Shut up, Embry." I rolled my eyes. His smirk grew bigger. "It was a onetime thing!"

He hummed an agreement. "Well, as long as you`re spending a day with me, we`re going to a party." I raised my eyebrow.

"A party?"

"Don`t worry. It`s just us and the pa-I mean, group."

"The pa-?" I questioned.

He shook his head , "The pack."

"Why do you call it that." The way he took his time to answer the question told me it was going to be a lie.

"You saw the way they eat. And they stick together like one. So, we call it a pack." That lie seemed legit enough, so I`ll believe it. We made it to the beach and I saw the 'pack', Billy, a women and an elderly man.

"That`s Sue, Seth and Leah`s mother." I have to compliment her raising Seth. He`s a bundle of joy. But, Leah needs to get her shit together...Leah and I will be good friends none the less though. "And that Quil`s grandfather." Nodded, telling him I got it.

"So, what do you do at these kind of 'party`s'?" I did quotation motions around party.

"Well, we eat, tell legends-"

"Legends?"

He smiled, "Yup, tribe legends." I stared at him in awe.

"Cool." He chuckled.

"You weirdo." I lightly punch him his arm. It`s true I am weird. He has every right to call me that.

I noticed Jacob stalking towards us. I rolled my eyes, "Speak of the devil."

"What did you say to her?" I was completely confused about who he meant. I turned my head to Embry to see him just as confused.

"Who?"

"Bella." He rolled his eyes as if I was kidding. Who the hell was Bella? I looked behind him to see the girl I was arguing with not less than thirty minutes ago talking to Seth. No, Seth! Run away from the darkness! She`s evil!

"Oh, you mean her?" I asked, pointing her. "I didn`t say anything. She was being rude first." I crossed my arms as he scoffed. He thought I was making this up? He wasn`t even there to know what happened.

"I don`t believe it." Embry`s face twisted. He said something I didn`t catch, but Jacob did that made him throw his hands up in the air.

Dramatic much?

"Of course I don`t! She probably did something to provoke her." He glared at me. I happily did back.

"Provoke her? She`s not worth my time." I confessed. Like I care about _Bella. _

"What are you even doing here?" He took a step closer to me which I didn`t enjoy, so I stepped back.

"I invited her." Embry stood in front of me.

Well, go Embry.

"Why? She should be here-" Jacob was cut off by Embry.

"No! Bella shouldn`t be here. She`s not a part of the tribes."

"Neither should _she." _He splat my name as if it was venom.

"She has a name." I wanted to be in an argument that was about me. Thank you Embry, but I can manage by myself.

"That`s where you`re wrong, Jacob. Jordan has every right to be here and you know it." I didn`t hear the last thing that came from Embry`s mouth, but it made Jacob go away shaking, so I`m happy.

Or am I?

Nah, I`m happy. Billy whistled to us telling us he was about to begin telling the legends. I sat next to Embry on the log as Billy began telling the stories. He was telling how the sprit warriors of the tribe protected its tribe from the 'cold ones' and how they were shape-shifter that can change into a wolf. I thought it was cool how they can change into a big wolf.

Billy said how a women who use to be a mate of one of the cold one they`ve killed destroyed their village for revenge. I paid very close attention to the part where Taha Aki`s mate sacrifice herself to draw blood to distract the cold one leaving enough time for the warrior to kill it. It was interesting and intense. I couldn`t help but think about the people who murdered my family. They were cold and eating them just like the ones from the story...then it clicked.

The cold ones are vampires.

But, that`s crazy. Right? I mean, I guess it would make sense since I saw it with my own eyes. But, if the cold ones exist then that means so does the shape-shifters. I haven`t seen any around...yet. Just from hearing that story, I`m team Shape-Shifters. Because, well, vampires suck and kill people. Just weighing the pros and cons.

"Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But, one remains." He looked around, his eyes flickering to me. "The cold ones." Everyone`s eyes went to Bella as she looked down guilty. "Our magic awakens when she`s near. And we sense it now. Feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready." I defiantly took note that the tension was growing. "All of us." I loved the way Billy told the story and how he made it feel alive. I realized everyone standing up, so I did too.

"Jordan." Billy called. I went over to him and gave him a gentle smile.

"The story was amazing, Billy." He smiled on my compliment.

"Thank you." I nodded my head. "I don`t want to be a downer, but we`re going to have to call you aunt tomorrow. If you don`t mind." My heart stop just at the mention of it.

"Oh, yeah...sure." I tried to look natural, but I was scared for my life.

"I`ll be there with you."

"Thank you, Billy." I really didn`t want to go to Canada and I`m pretty sure it`ll be too much just for me to even go there. "Um, if you don`t mind...could I stay here instead of living with my aunt?" I was begging.

He gave me a sweet grin, "Of course, darling. You`re like family now. The guys love you." My grin grew bigger at that news. Before I knew it, I pulled him into a embrace.

"Thank you so much, Billy." He chuckled.

I`m staying and not even Jacob can make me leave.

* * *

**_Sugarishfreak- An inflatable doll...interesting. I`m gonna have to look into that...Your reviews never seize to amaze me. Love you, Missy._**

**_PutUrHandsUp- You sound vey upset! I am going to recommend you to some calm music and chocolate til you calm down. :)_**

**_saphira88- I laughed because your review was aggressive, but then again you have a picture of a puppy as your profile picture. Love it! Oh, and don`t worry, he will. *Cue evil laugh and thunder* MUAHAHAHA!_**

**_LovelyIrony- HECK YEAH TEAM JORDAN! And thanks!_**

**_Hance- Don`t we all want to punch Jake right now? I mean, I totally did in Eclipses when he didn`t get the message. I`m just sayin`._**

**_Twifreak- I know right? He really does._**

**_Madame Chic- Oh, you`re French? THAT`S SO AWESOME! So had to Google what you said. Thanks so much! 3_**

**_Guest- Well, now you know. ; )_**

**_Wow, no one said team Jacob, huh? No love for him. You guys have your reasons because he was being a jackass. So, looks like Jordan wants to stay. Maybe the imprint bond is getting to her? Maybe not. I guess you have to read and find out. ;) Review._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	6. Kissing Who!

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I do NOT own Twilight._** **_Not even SpongeBob. Pretty Patties!_**

* * *

_Help me if you can. I`m feeling down and I do appreciate you being around. ~The Beatles_

* * *

I was walking with Bella in a mellow I found one day. We were discussing the red leech that has still yet to get caught and the mysterious people that have been missing around Seattle.

"It`s so pretty here." Bella commented. "So, Alice is planning a big graduation party." She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "Which you`re invited to." I gave her a look as if to say, 'Are you serious?' She scoffed. "Yeah, figured that." I smirked as she knew I wouldn`t go to a party full of leeches and annoying people plastered everywhere.

I let my mind wonder off to Jordan. I overheard her asking my dad if she could stay here. And he said yes! How could he agree to that? The old man`s out to get me and I could feel it. But, only if her aunt agrees to it or she`s going bye bye. Honestly, I felt something whimper at the news, but I didn`t pay attention to it. I just shrugged it off. But, it kept nagging at me like an annoying fly.

"What?" I noticed Bella stopped making me stop along. I looked around trying to remember what we last talked about. The graduation party. Full of bloodsucker that she want to become. Why does she have to be so complicated and end her own life for that leech. Soon, she`ll have to tell people she`s dead when she`s really not...you know what I mean. Why does she want to be a part of the vamps. If she was with me, she wouldn`t have to go through all that process.

I sighed, "I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But, now I`m out of time." I shook my head.

She breathed in, "Do what?"

I stepped closer to her, "You need to hear the truth, Bella." I looked her in her dull brown eyes that didn`t sparkle like-I shook my head, erasing the thought. I continued to talk, "Understand all your options. And you need to know that I`m in love with you...And I want you to chose me instead of him." I forced out. Was I really in love with her? I keep convincing myself I was. But...I am! I`ve always have.

There was no emotion that came out of her, "I thought you understood. I don`t feel that way for you."

"I don`t buy it."

"What don`t you buy? That`s how I feel." She assured.

"You feel something else for me. You just won`t admit it." She looked at me, "So, I`m not giving up... Until your heart stops beating."

"Then you`re not going to fight for long. " I cringed at the thought.

"You`re rushing into it because you`re afraid you`re going to change your mind." I raised my voice a little.

"No, I`m not." She defended quickly. "I know what I want."

"You wouldn`t have to change for me or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him." I started listing off the reasons why she shouldn`t change. "I mean, I bet he can`t even kiss you without hurting you." I forcefully grabbed her hand and placed it on my heart. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You feel that? Flesh. Blood. And warmth."

Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing her. I couldn`t help but wonder what Jordan`s lips felt like. Probably sweet and soft-wait! Why was I thinking about her?! I have the person I love right in front of me. I`m kissing! But, it didn`t feel right. She pushed me away and stared at me in disbelief and disgust. I`m disgusted with myself too. Then, her fist connected with my jaw. Obviously, I didn`t feel it, but I heard a cracking sound come from her hand. She gripped her fist with her other hand and started screaming words that seemed to be muffled.

How could I do that? Every ounce of trust she _had _in me is now gone.

"Bella, I`m sorry. I didn`t-" She cut me off.

"Just take me home!" She snapped, sharply. I nodded quickly as we made it back to my truck. The car ride there was silence, intense and most of all uncomfortable. We both got out the car as I saw the leech`s stupid black Volo sped up to us.

"Edward!" Bella screeched as her stupid leech came up to me in vamp speed and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"If you ever touch her against her will again!" His voice full of venom.

"Don`t do this!" Bells tried to get between us.

"She`s not sure what she wants!" I shouted back, my voice thick.

"No! You don`t know what you want!" He clearly read my mind. I growled and started shaking.

"You don`t know what you`re talking about, bloodsucker!" I barked.

"You know you imp-" He started only to be cut off by Bella.

"Jacob, just go!" I heard the front door of the house slam shut and Charlie soon emerge from the house.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! " He called, "Easy guys. Let`s take it down a notch, already." He pulled us apart and looked between us. "What`s going on?"

All heads turned to me expecting something. I was quiet for a while and looked down, ashamed. "I kissed Bella." Charlie looked at me surprised. He didn`t know what to say, "And she broke her hand...punching my face." I added. "Total misunderstanding." His eyes flickered from Bella and I.

"Maybe, you should go, Jacob." Charlie said, finally. I nodded mutely, not trying to make things even worst. I saw Edward glare at me as I got into my truck. I did back and drove home in thought. What just happened? Why did I question my love for Bella? Why did I think about Jordan during that kiss. I should`ve enjoyed it, but it didn`t feel right. It was off.

Completely off.

I parked my car into the drive way of my home and slammed the car door shut. I saw Jordan sitting on the couch with her legs crossed watching SpongeBob while eating grapes. I rolled my eyes at her and walked into _my _living room and sat in the recliner. I saw her eyes glance at me before her attention turned back to the talking sponge and pink starfish.

"Are you eating my grapes?" I questioned. She looked at her hand that had the fruit in it and then back at me. Shaking her head, she paid her attention back to the t.v.

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Can I have some?" I asked. I would get up, but I felt drained.

"Come and get it." She said, not taking her eyes off the device. I`m guessing she was just being lazy.

"Why don`t you bring them here?" I challenge.

"I`m lazy."

I totally called it.

"Unless, you can catch it with your mouth." She smirked. I smirked back.

"Challenge accepted." She turned her body towards me and positioned the grape in the direction of my mouth. She threw it and I caught it flawlessly in my mouth. I hear her giggle and I smiled a little.

I jumped to my feet at the sound of an angry man`s voice. "Jacob Nathan Black!" Soon, my dad rolled in with a very pissed off expression. My eyes flickered to Jordan whose face was hinted with amusement and curiosity. Witch. I`m guessing Charlie called my dad and told him.

"You forced a kiss on Bella?" His voice was stern. I never seen him this angry since I took his car without permission. I noticed Jordan had a disgusted and a dash of hurt upon her facial expression. My wolf whimpered, knowing I had hurt my imprint. I tossed the feeling in the back of my head.

"Dad, I..." I didn`t know what I was going to say.

He crossed his arms, "Well, I`m waiting."

"I-I`m sorry." I put my head down. He shook his head in disappointed.

"Why won`t you accept the fact that you have a soul mate?" He questioned, quietly. I swallowed hard. I didn`t give him an answer. I didn`t even know the answer to it myself. I slammed the door to my room shut and growled loudly. I furiously ran my fingers through my hair as I slumped down on my bed.

I don`t even know anymore.

* * *

**_lytebrytehybrid88 - Well, you know Jacob was a little slow in that movie and is a blind man so...maybe...just maybe._**

**_Sugarishfreak- Hey, my little Blackmailer. (Is that even a word? It is now) I hope I surprise you a little in this chapter, Missy. As for Jordan, I guess you`ll just have to see in the next chapter... MUHAHAHHAH! Also, awesome trailer for Pepperoni Love. :D_**

**_PutUrHandsUp- That`s what I`m saying. JAKE OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND SEE THE EVIALLLLLLLLL!_**

**_Nikki001- I never thought of it that way...Bitch. Bella. Both starts with B._**

**_polly2010- Thank you, darling._**

**_LovelyIrony- Oh, in my stories, someone`s life will be a living hell. Someone. not pointing any arrows, but )- Bella. _**

**_Madame Chic- I just freaking love you! I`m glad you like Jordan and as for the prank, I`ll defiantly look into that. Time to get the brain thinking._**

**_Twifreak- Well, as in this chapter, he feels angry. But, you know Jacob and his way of expressing his feelings like a teenage girl PMSing. _**

**_What are we going to do with you, Jake? What are we going to do? Well, he just seems completely confused and quite frankly, Bella is a (insert bad word here) Fill it in if you want. Review._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	7. Im Missing?

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I do NOT own Twilight._** **_Not even SpongeBob... again. OW, MY LEG!_**

* * *

_I've cried, and you'd think I'd be better for it, but the sadness just sleeps, and it stays in my spine the rest of my life.  
~ Conor Oberst_

* * *

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Oh, well. I guess she`s not going to pick-

"Hello?" I sighed frustrated as my aunt`s voice hit the , so much for bailing out.

"Hello? Aunt Hailey?" I hesitated. Billy gave me an assuring nod. I nodded back at him and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Jordan! How are you, dear?" I looked down onto the ground, guilty.

"Not good." I muttered.

"Why is that? Is something wrong?" She was fully alarmed since I rarely call her. You know, her being a busy business women and all and having her own family to tend to.

"Uh, Aunt...There`s something I have to tell you..." I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Well, what is it?" I could tell she was busy. Maybe I got her on a bad time and she was in the middle of a meeting. I should just give up and call back in...fifty years. Yup, that sounds like a reasonable time.

"Dad...he-uh...They`re-" I was cut off by Billy motioning me to give him the phone. My hands shook as I handed him the device. He placed it against his ear and I could already hear her say my name repeatedly.

"Hello, Mrs...?" He looked at me for a name.

"Stevenson." I said quietly.

"Mrs. Stevenson." I couldn`t hear what she was saying, but I knew it was panic running through her voice. "No, no. Jordan`s fine. But, I`m sorry to inform you her family died while on the road trip." He was using the information I gave him. I blinked away the tears that threatened to escape. "Sorry for your lost. She was the only survivor there...There were bears." I knew he was lying. There were no bears, but what was he going to say? Vampires drunk their blood. She`ll think this is some kind of sick joke.

In reality, it is.

"Yes, even little Lucas." His eyes flickered to me.

"My brother," I mouthed. He gave me a sympathetic looked and a small smile.

"Well, of course you can." He said after a while of silence. I watched curiously as to what she was saying. All I heard was my name, where and how long. "She`s here in Washington, La Push." He notified.

My attention turned to the t.v when I heard something calling out to me. It was set on the news and a woman with a suit and a microphone in her hand came into view.

"More people from around Seattle have gone missing. Police officers say the serial killer is still at it as we found this family of three somewhere dead around an opening. Two adults, male and female and a young boy that looked the age of four to five." There was a picture of a family portrait with me in it. "We have yet to find the girl who is appeared to be seventeen and name is Jordan Acker. If you see or find her, please contact-" The t.v went to a black screen. I looked at Billy who had the remote in his hand.

My stomach felt queasy from what I just saw. My head had felt like someone had hit me in the head with bricks. "You shouldn`t be watching things like that." He mumbled, tossing the remote on the couch.

My knee kept bouncing up and down from the anxiety I was feeling. "Well, what did she say?"

He sighed, "She wants to come visit to see if you`re okay. I mentioned to her that you wanted to stay, but she insist on coming and checking out the place for herself. She said she`ll be here around tomorrow or the day after." I nodded my head. Oh my gosh! What if she doesn`t let me stay? Then what`ll I do? Wait...did the news just say I`ve gone missing?! They think I`m dead or something!

"Billy, what about the news?"

He sighed and readjust his hat, "You informed me that you`re seventeen, right?" I nodded slowly to see where he was going with this. "And your birthday is only in a few months?" Again, I nodded. "Well, you`re pretty much an legal adult, so you don`t have to worry about being sent off." I started to panic. I didn`t even think about that. He noticed this and patted my back. "Don`t worry, I`m sure your aunt has something planned."

Was I happy my aunt is a lawyer and could help? Yeah, I honestly am. But, it`s still in her favor to decide if I stay or not and I`m hoping to stay. Why do I want to? Because, I actually like it here. It`s nice and quiet and I made new friends and most of all, I love annoying Jacob. Speaking of him, where is the little jackass? I haven`t seen him all morning. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts from him.

"If you`ll need me, I`ll be in my room. I have a few phone calls to make." He smiled and rolled off down the hall. I got up from the couch and into the fridge. I found some grapes and went back into the living room. I sat on the couch in criss-cross-applesauce and yes, I still call it that because I`m a boss. I turned back on the t,v and started channel surfing until I landed on SpongeBob. I love this show...Lucas and I would watch it all the time. I sighed and tried not to think about that. I popped some grapes into my mouth as I continued to watch the sponge.

Then, I heard the door close shut. I paid no attention to it, since I thought it was just Billy, but Jacob came instead. I focused my eyes onto the screen. I heard him sit down in another chair and I glanced at him to see him stared at me. Dude, seriously stop. It`s making me uncomfortable.

"Are you eating my grapes?" He asked. I looked at the grapes in my hand then at him then back at the television.

"Maybe." I mumbled. He was just concerned about his food.

_Fatass_.

"Can I have some?" He was just plain lazy. I mean, I am too, but I already knew that.

"Come and get it." I was really just trying to watch SpongeBob and he was disturbing me over some grapes.

"Why don`t you bring them here?" It sounded like he was teasing me.

I was going to come out with it. Honestly. "I`m lazy." I admitted it. "Unless," I added, quickly. " you can catch it with your mouth."

"Challenge accepted." I smirked at him as I turned to him. I raised my hand with the grape in it and took my chance and threw it, hoping it`ll land in his mouth.

Hell, maybe he`ll choke on it.

He caught it I couldn`t help but giggle at his victorious smile. He had a nice smile. He should do that more often instead of frowning and whining all day. Soon,, we heard Billy`s voice.

"Jacob Nathan Black!" Nathan? Jacob sprung to his feet with a terrified look on his face. Oh, he did something. Billy was a calm person as far as I can judge and seeing him in such a state... Billy came, strolling in with an angry look. I watched in amusement as to what Jacob did this time to piss off someone. "You forced a kiss on Bella?"

Whoa, hold up! Did I hear that correctly? He _forced _a kiss on that monster? I knew he was a rapist when I meet him. Why couldn't I run a little farther to the house next door? I mean, at least I wouldn't have to put up with this shit...but, then again, they could have been rapists or kidnappers. Hmmm, now I'm thinking about their basement...do I want to be kidnapped? That's a really messed up thought. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah. Jacob kissing that demon. For some craze reason, I felt a little hurt by this. But, I didn`t know why. It's not like I care...do I? I don't! They can have dysfunctional kids for all I care.

"I-I`m sorry." He said, catching my attention again. Billy mumbled something I didn`t catch, but it made Jacob stalked to his room. It was like he had super hearing or something.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Billy shook his head. I soon heard a growling sound that made me jump, but Billy was left unfazed by it. There were wolves. Maybe the shape-shifters.

"You should be going to bed as well." He told me. I nodded as I turned the t.v off. I walked into my (I`m hoping) room and changed into some pj`s Emily gave me. She was honestly the sweetest person I`ve met. She gave me some clothes. I crawled into bed and laid my head down thinking about when my aunt was going to get here. All the thinking made me sleepy and I was soon drifted off by sleep.

* * *

**_lytebrytehybrid88- Yeah. Maybe he will...maybe he won't. I'll never tell. ;)_**

**_polly2010- And here is the next chapter, darling. : D_**

**_sugarishfreak- That's an interesting thought, Missy. Jordan taking the first step. Maybe...just maybe. And it's okay to rant. God knows I did when Bella dragged Jacob along. Let it all out because I'm here to listen. But, remember, Jake can't really say no. It's like taking food from them. Impossible. ; )_**

**_Lucy Greenhill- Aw, thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's an update._**

**_Atsirk Enoh- Oh, he'll defiantly be feeling the guilt. Muhahahaha! _**

**_PutUrHandsUp- I think it's safe to say everyone hates Bella so cool beans bro. Blame her as you need._**

**_LovelyIrony- Lol, yep! You can't stay mad at Jakey long since he's just too darn adorable. We're weak._**

**_Madame Chic-Haha, I love the way you called him a stubborn dog. And he kind of is. Hell, even Billy himself said it. _**

**_So, what do you think? Hailey`s (The aunt) visit should be interesting. Review._**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	8. Shes Worth It

_**Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan...**_

_**Jacob/OC**_

_**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Twilight.**_

* * *

_ You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. ~ Gary Allen_

* * *

"Jacob, are you sure you want to go?" My dad asked for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes and slipped the shirt over my head. I looked into the mirror and nodded at my appearance. I was going to Bella`s graduation party whether he liked it or not. Plus, I can`t be in the same house as Jordan.

"I`m positive, dad." I said though my teeth. He wheeled himself more into my room, closing the door behind him.

He sighed, "Alright, Jacob. But, you have to bring Jordan." My head snapped at him. Why does she have to come?! I`m not her damn babysitter! I snarled at him.

"Why-?"

His facial expressions harden, "Don`t you dare use that tone with me. You will take your imprint," I cringed at the word, "to the party with you. And if she comes back with the bit of sadness, I will forbid you to see Bella ever." My heart stopped. He rolled out the room giving me a serious look and I knew he was. I growled, this wasn`t fair! Why do I have to worry about her? She`s not my responsibility; she`s seventeen going on eighteen, she can take care of herself. I turned back to the mirror to see myself shaking. I took calming breaths and calmed down. I opened the door to my room and burst into I guess you can say the demon`s new room if her aunt says she can stay.

She jumped and her head turned to me. She was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. What was...No. I would`ve been concern if I cared. "Dude, what the hell?" Her voice showed anger and confusion.

"Come on, I`m taking you to a party." I glared at her.

She played with the hem of her hoodie that was again, mine`s. It was big on her and she looked adorable-I mean, okay. She looked okay...I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. "I don`t want to go."She said, quietly.

Well, she said she didn`t want to go. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the room. I started heading for the door that lead out the house, passing my dad on the way.

"Where`s Jordan?" He asked.

"She didn`t want to come." I noted as I placed my hand on the doorknob. Just as I was about to turn it, he just had to continue.

"Well, make her." I growled without turning to him.

"What am I suppose to say? Come with me, now?" This was silly. Was I suppose to say I had candy in my van along with puppies?

_Okay, that`ll be weird... maybe, weird is an understatement._

I could just see him rolling his eyes, "Be nicer about it, Jacob." I sighed and stomped back into her room.

"Please come to the party." I wasn`t being very convincing it. It sounded really pathetic and I could care less right now. I`m just hoping she rejects and dad would finally leave me alone.

"I said I don`t want to go." She looked away from me. I rolled my eyes, not having time for this. Me hoping my dad would leave me alone was only a miracle. He will still make me force her to come. So, I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder with her butt sticking up in the air. I honestly tried my best not to stare. "Put me down!" She shrieked. I walked out the room as dad just stare at us amused. I`m sure he was enjoying this.

She started hitting my back that I didn`t feel. "Sorry, but it`s dad`s idea." She stopped pounding onto my back and I could tell she was looking at dad.

"Billy, please tell your psycho path son to put me down." She requested calmly. I scoffed. She`s calling me a psycho path. Does she not remember stealing my car?

"Sorry, Jo. But, I want you to go out and have fun." I opened up the door to the front door, "Tell me if Jacob`s doing something stupid or upsets you." I stopped when I realized that _she_ was babysitting _me_. I spinned around making Jordan squeal in shock.

"What do you mean 'stupid'?" I snapped. He calmly shook his head.

"Jake, you`ve been acting...stupid lately." He says honestly. I growled and just left not wanting to fight with my dad.

"Hey, Jake." Embry called out as him and Quil jogged out the woods. I saw Quil smirk at Jordan and I. I placed her back on the ground, carelessly making her stumble and Embry catching her.

"Jerk." She muttered. The guys chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just get in." I got into the driver seat of my truck. Quil got shot gun and Jordan and Embry sat in the back. I started heading to the Cullen`s house following their stench. I don`t know how Seth could stand it. From the review mirror, I saw Jordan giggling at something Embry said. I clenched onto the stirring wheel and tried to focus on the road.

"You`re an idiot." Jordan said as she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"But, I`m used to it. You need a better comeback, darling." I bit back the growl that threatened to escape my lips. Why should I care about them flirting? It was pointless to me. Why don`t they just get married or something?

"Uh, Jake. You`re gripping on the stirring wheel a little too tight." Quil informed. I loosened my grip and from the corner of my eye, I see him smirking and the look in his eyes just screams out 'I told you so.' I ignore him and continued making my way to the leechs house. Finally, we made it there, with me not killing Embry.

"I`m going to wherever the foods at." Jordan muttered as she quickly got out the car.

I rolled my eyes once more at her, "Have fun." I mumbled. Quil, Embry and I went inside to look for Bella.

"I can`t believe the Cullen`s invited this many people." Embry stared at the place in awe. It took every ounce of me not to growl. I don`t know why I was pissed off at him.

_Maybe because you`re jealous._

Where the hell did that voice come from?

Holy shit! I`m going crazy! And I am not jealous. I erased the thought from my head and soon spotted Bella. She looked shock to see me, but walked over anyway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You invited me. Remember?" I know the whole kissing accident was recent, but she never said I couldn`t come.

"Was my right hook too settle for you?" She asked bringing back when she punched me. "That was me uninviting you."

"Look Bella, I`m sorry...about...you know, the kiss and your hand." I looked down at her hand that was bandaged. "I`d blame it on the inner animal thing, but it was just me," A small smile was placed on her lips and I knew she couldn`t stay mad at me for long. "being an ass. I`m really sorry." I apologized again. "And I brought you something." I reached into my pocket to grab a wolf charm I was planning on giving her weeks ago. "Graduation present. I made it myself." I held it out in front of her.

"Wow," She grabbed it and examined it. "You made this?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded. "It`s really pretty. Thanks." Something felt wrong about giving her that gift. Like it wasn`t meant for her...Of course it was! I made it only for Bella and no one else. Who was I suppose to give it to?

_Your imprint._

There goes that voice again. Get the hell out of my head! This is worse then Edward reading my mind.

"Excuse me." Bella pushed past us to go to the pixi leech. "Alice, what`d you see?"

'Alice' had a faraway look in her eyes, "The decisions been made."

I walked over there to join the conversation, "What`s going on?"

"They`re not going to Seattle?" Bella questioned.

"No. They`re coming here." The leech dragged us to a room where it was quieter and the rest of the Cullen clan joined along with Quil and Embry.

"They`ll be here in four days." Alice informed. I was still confused on what they were talking about.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said. What blood bath? Vampires don`t have any blood.

Then, Edward joined in, "Who`s behind it?"

"I didn`t see anyone I recognized." Alice answered. "Maybe one."

Edward shrugged, "I know his face." Everyone turned to him, "He`s local. Riley Biers. He didn`t start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." She informed.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." The doc said. The more I follow this conversation, the more lost I get.

"Either way, the armies coming and there are not enough of us to protect the town." Army? Did he just say army?

"Hold on," I budged in, "What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said. I sighed and glanced over at Embry and Quil.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

The pixi bloodsucker decided to answer. "They were passing around Bella`s scent. A red blouse."

I stared at them in shock, "They`re after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." I stared at the doctor.

I looked back over to my pack brothers. "Alright. We`re in."

"No." Bella finally said something. "You`ll get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn`t asking for permission." I told her.

"Edward," She looked over to him for some help.

_Don`t even try it bloodsucker. I`m helping whether you like it or not._

"It means more protection for you." I was surprised he agreed with me.

"Jacob," I turned my attention to the blonde adult. "do you believe Sam would agree to...an understanding?"

I looked at him for a while, "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper," He called the other blonde boy.

"They`ll give us their numbers. Newborns won`t even know they`ll exist. That`ll give us a match."

"We`ll need to coordinate." Carlisle stood up to leave, but Bella stopped him.

"Carlisle, they`re gonna get hurt." It was cute worried about us, but we can handle ourselves.

"We`ll all need some training." He looked at all of us, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You`re welcome to join us." I stepped forward.

"Right." I glanced at the worried brunette. "Name the time and place."

"Jake, you don`t know what you`re getting yourself into." Bella warned. I`m not stupid and I hate when she treats me like I am. I`ve been a shape-shifter for a while and I know the ground rules.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy." I looked at everyone in the room. "Look at us, working together. " I said slyly. "You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"

Before she could say anything else, I walked out joining the party with everyone else. I spotted Jordan that I completely forgot I brought with me, talking to a boy with dirty blonde hair. I stalked over to them. I placed a fake smile on my face because I couldn`t upset her.

"Hey, Jordan." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Jacob." She took a drink of her fruit punch, "Oh, this is Mike." Where have I heard that name before?

"Oh, hey Jacob." He gave me a small wave. Now I remember. He was the one who was always flirting with Bella. Now, he`s flirting on Jordan too? I don`t even care.

_Yes you do._

Seriously, where is that voice coming from?

"Hey, Mike." I gritted through my teeth. He noticed and cowered away.

"Look, Jordan. I have to go." Then he walked away, like the time at the movie theaters. What a whimp. I felt her swat my arm.

"Look what you did. You scared him away." She set down her cup on the table and crossed her arms.

I scoffed, "It wasn`t my fault he was being a little sissy."

"Jacob Black, you are the most stupidest person I`ve ever meet. Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?" Her words stung. I felt my anger rise up.

"Because, maybe I don`t want you here. Have you ever thought about that?" My voice raised.

"I`m sorry my parents died and I had to be in your way. Maybe I should`ve died with them? Would that make you feel better?" Her voice cracked at the end. People started to get quiet as they began to stare at us. But, I paid no attention to them since her questions kept ringing in my head. No, I didn`t want her to die. I made her feel bad and it made me feel bad. Suddenly, she picked up her cup and brought it down on my head. I felt the red, sticky liquid goose from my head. She threw the plastic cup at me before storming away. There were a few snickers and I even saw Mike laughing at me. I growled and left. I made it to the woods line and phrased, ripping my clothes along.

_She`s worth it._

* * *

**_lytebrytehybrid88- Maybe...I can`t tell you that, silly Billy. ; D Wait, is your name Billy? ...I highly doubt it. _**

**_Lucy Greenhill- Well, thank you and here`s the next chappie. ^.^_**

**_polly2010- : D_**

**_sugarishfreak- I can`t promise anything. ; ) BITCHELLA! I just forking love you so much! You and these names. Bless your soul, Missy. A.S.A.P- Act swiftly awesome Packaderm? Ummm? OKAY...? *Whispers* I`m so confused. _**

**_reader5sam- Thank you, darling. : D Here`s an update. _**

**_Twifreak- This is the third review saying don`t take Jordan away. _**

**_WickedlyMinx- Thanks. I`m just trying to get both of their feelings and thoughts told. Some chapters are basically the same time, put they`re in different places. So, just trying to cover that up. _**

**_PutUrHandsUp- Oh, of course, darling. Hell coming right up! . _**

**_LovelyIrony- Okay, okay, okay. I won`t let her- wait, what? You are the first to say her autie should take her away... This is the biggest plot twist then Alice`s vision in BD pt. 2. I seriously need to think about this...And the whole Jacob to rescue her is a good idea...Hmm. Yep, defiantly thinking about this. This has me doing more thinking then I do in school. Ah! Brain aches._**

**_Madame chic- Glad you like it, darling. That's one of Jake's special skills. Being a massiv idoit, but we can't really stay mad at that adorable face of his. We. Are. Weak. _**

**_Hey hey, hey. So, this chapter was very interesting. I really love the quote I used in this one. Do you? Anyway, as you can see, I recapped most of the parts in Eclipses because I know if I couldn`t remember it, you probably didn`t either. Maybe you did, I have a really bad memory. Hmmm, seems like Jake`s conscious is getting to him. Review!_**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	9. Party Crashers

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: Nope. Just stop asking. But, I don`t own Toy Story. If you don`t know what that is...leave the internet now...Just please...bye._**

* * *

_A person who irritates you is always the one who loves you very much but fails to express it. ~Unknown_

* * *

After I stormed out of the party, I started walking down the road. I furiously wiped the tears from my eyes. Why was I even here? Why couldn`t I die like my family. Hell, at least we`ll all be together. But, no! I had to live with the memory stuck in my head. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long walk. If I remember the signs we were passing, I`m somewhere in Forks. And, judging by the car ride, it`s going to take a while on foot to get back to Billy`s. I heard something ruffle in the woods near me that made me jump. I picked up my speed and didn`t look back. Something red flashed through the trees. My heart nearly stopped. I know that red hair from anywhere. They always hunted my dreams. It was the vampire. Not any vampire...no, of course I`m not that lucky. This was the same vampire who killed my family. Soon, I heard a howl.

Fuck this.

I sprinted off into a run. Ruffling didn`t stop and I saw a flash of something brown and furry. What if it was a bear? Or the wolf that saved me. I was tempted to just stop, but my legs didn`t allow me. My lungs were begging for oxygen as I started panting. Damn you asthma! Then, I smacked into something hard.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead. I took heavy breaths to try and calm my breathing.

"Oh, gosh! Jordan, are you okay?" I looked up at Embry to see him examining my forehead. I`m pretty sure it left a big red mark, but as long as I got someone big and strong to protect me from whatever was in the woods, I`m all good. I smiled a bit, thanking him in my mind that he showed up. I pulled him into a tight embrace that threw him off a bit, but he soon hugged back.

"Thank God, it was only you." I murmured into his shoulder since he was so tall.

We heard growling which made me jump away. Embry didn`t look fazed by this though. Only concerned. "Yeah. What are you doing out here anyway? It`s dangerous." He scolded.

I placed my hands on my hips and said sarcastically, "Why? Are their _cold ones _out here?" He tensed up and it was confirmed that they really do exist. I wasn`t going crazy. I knew what I saw.

He was my proof.

"I`m taking you home."

I scoffed and said bitterly, "My home is back in California." He grabbed my hands heading back to the direction of the party.

"You know what I meant." He sighed. I tried to get him to loosen up on his grip, but that was completely useless. It`s like taking food from them.

"Let go."

"Will you obey and follow?"

"...No."

"Then no." I liked Embry. I really do, but right now, he`s getting on my nerves.

"Embry Call, if you don`t let go this instant." He did and I was honestly surprised he did. "Thank you." I crossed my arms as we just stood there looking at each other. Well, I was looking up since he was taller than me. My feet were planted to the ground and I wasn't planning on moving and heading back to _that_ house where Jacob also lived. Embry sure in hell knew it too. I counted to 23 Mississippi's before he said something.

"What if...I gave you a piggy back ride back to the Cullen`s and we`ll see what happens from there?" He offered.

I thought about his offer. He was big, so I could have a view. Also, he was warm and it`s chilly out here. "...M`kay." I finally agreed. He turned around and slightly squinted down so I could hop on his back. "May I call you Bullseye?"

He looked back at me confused, "Um, why?" He started walking.

I shrugged, "Because, that the name of the horse in Toy Story." I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, okay."

I grinned, "Run like the wind, Bullseye!" He made a horse noise and ran. He was really fast. I was surprised at how fast we made it there, but then again, I didn`t get far. I laughed and hopped off his back and I saw a grin on his lips. I kissed his cheek and patted his head, "Thanks, Bullseye."

His eyes flickered to the woods and he cursed underneath his breath, "Stay here." He said. I stood in front of Jacob`s car as he jogged inside the house. I leaned against the hood and looked around. Mostly, people were inside with a few loitering the front yard.

"Jacob!" An annoying voice called. I rolled my eyes at _Bella. _She came up to the car and noticed me before glaring. "Where`s Jacob?" She demanded.

I shrugged, "No idea."

"What did you do to him?" She was asking a lot of questions that I knew nothing about.

"Listen, I don`t know where he is, I don`t care where he is and I didn`t do anything to him. Now, please go bother someone else and leave me alone." I snapped. She looked taken aback.

"You are at my party, you little brat." Oh, just because she was a little older than me, she thinks I`m a brat. What a witch.

Before I could say anything I would regret, Quil came up to us. "How are you two doing?" I knew he could feel the tension between us too. I mean, people from a thirty mile radius could feel the tension between the two of us.

"Just peachy." I gritted through my teeth. I noticed Embry came back out with some clothes and jogged to the woods. I watched curiously as he tossed them into the woods. Was someone behind there? Naked?

"So, Jordan...how`d you enjoy the party?" Quil asked as if he was trying to distract me from what was going on with Embry and the woods. I snapped my head to him to see Bella still standing there glaring at me.

"It could`ve been better if there wasn`t a shitty person here downing everyone's mood."

"And who might that be?" Bella challenged.

I placed my finger on my chin, "Hm, I`m not sure...maybe I should get a mirror and point it at you." She gasped and opened her mouth to say something else until Jacob interrupted her. I figured out that he wasn`t wearing the same clothes he was originally. But, what threw me off even more was that those were the same clothes Embry tossed in the woods a couple seconds ago. Why was he in the woods?

Naked?

Her eyes soften at the sight of him. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

He looked a bit pissed, but it actually didn`t look towards me for once. "You ready?" He asked me. I nodded, mutely as he unlocked the door.

"Jake, are you sure you want to do this?" The rest of the guys got into the car. What does he want to do? Stay away from her I bet.

"Bella, we can handle this." He assured. "It`s honestly nothing." With that, he got back in the car. Starting the engine, I turned my attention to Embry.

"How did you know I left the party?" I wondered.

It took him a while to answer the question, "I saw you from the window." Obviously a lie. I scooted up so I was closer to Jacob.

"And why were you naked in the woods, you creep." I hear the other stifling their laughs, but were failing miserably. Jacob growled and held onto the wheel a bit tighter.

"Don`t worry about it."

I nodded, "Oh, were you out there with another guy?" I asked, innocently. Now, the guys couldn`t control the laughing.

"No!" He quickly defended. I leaned back in my seat and raised my hands up in surrender.

"Okay. No need to get defensive, Mr. Sensitive." I smirked. I could see him glaring at me in the review mirror. I pretended I didn`t see him and turned to Quil who just stared at me with pure amusement on his face. Was I like a little clown to them? I just entertained them as they pleased? No.

"You are all my bitches now." I declared. They raised their eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?" Embry challenged.

I crossed my arms, "Yup. But, Paul will always be my top bitch." They laughed and I`m sure Jacob was in on it too. His laugh was incredible. It was deep and husky and what was I saying?! I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I don`t know when I fell asleep, but I was awaken by the car door slamming. I then felt someone gently shake me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Embry was the one shaking me and Quil looked at the door to the house with a sympathetic head shake. I noticed Jacob wasn`t in the car anymore.

"Wake up, Jo." Em said. I was laying on his shoulder. I sat up and got out the car. I realized that they weren`t following me inside the house.

"Aren`t you guys coming in?" I said, sleepily.

"Nah, we got places to be." Quil answered and Embry nodded.

I pointed at the sky, "At night?"

"What can we say? We`re busy people." They chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered as I walked into the house. As soon as I entered, Billy looked up from his newspaper he was reading.

"So, did you have fun?"

I sighed. Well, let me see. First, I got hit on by that weirdo Mike. Second, I didn`t know a soul there which made it awkward because everyone there were obviously good friends and went to the same school. Third, Jacob was there and that`s all I`m going to say. Fourth, I ran away crying because of reason number three. Fifth, Bella was there and that`s also all I`m going to say. So, in conclusion Billy, no. It was not fun.

"It was alright." I shrugged. His eyebrow rose not believing me for a quick second.

"Did Jacob do something stupid?"

Of course he did.

"He was alright." He didn`t looked convinced, but only nodded. As much as I wanted to get him in trouble, I decided not to. I didn`t want Billy`s yelling keeping me up. Although, I would've enjoyed it. I yawned as Billy gave me a small smile.

"You better get some rest." I nodded.

"Night." I said walking to the room.

"Goodnight." I heard him say. I was too tired to change from my clothes, so I just flopped onto the bed and snuggled deep into the comfortable pillow. My eyes closed and I heard it.

A howl.

* * *

**_lytebrytehybrid88 - You keep asking these question you know I can`t answer, but I feel guilty and...UGH! Okay, I`ll answer one of your question. Yes, Jake will get hurt in the newborn battle. I hope you`re not mad about me not answering your other questions, but you`ll find out eventually so be patient. _**

**_sugarishfreak- It`s true, his heart will overcome his mind and he is being VERY stubborn. Stupid dog. Jordan doesn`t call him Jackass Jacob for nothing. But, stupid leech lover (Or as you like to call her Bitchella...still funny by the way) is confusing little Jakie. I. Forking. Hate. Her. Oh, and just so you know, I made your bed in the cell so you can feel right at home. ; ) But, don`t get any blood on the carpet when your laughing your gut out or keep me up with your heart attacks, Missy._**

**_saphira88- You are so evil...and I like it. You young lady have gain all my respect with your wickedness. Maybe Jordan will be taken away...I can make an arrangement. _**

**_Lucy Greenhill- You`re so sweet. Here`s another chapter. : )_**

**_polly2010 - That idea tho...I can`t even. I`m sure Jake will get his head out of his ass and finally realized *In Mariah Carey voice* They belong togetherrrrrrr!_**

**_reader5sam- I bet we`re all wonder the same thing. Will Jordan ever want Jacob again? Stay tuned til the next chapter of Dead Yet Still Alive. Posted ever Wednesday at between 5-7 p.m. ...Sorry I got all commercial on you. I don`t know what happened...I`m scared. _**

**_Alaria von Ravencroft- I know the feeling. I wasn`t a big Twilight fan either until BD pt.1 came out and now I`m in love. (With the wolf pack that is) Thanks for approving me. : )_**

**_christine. - Hmmm, I like the idea of trouble...I`m listening... ; )_**

**_LovelyIrony - Aw, thanks! Don`t worry, Jakie will see the light...even if Jordan has to hit him with a frying pan (I`m not promising that tho ; ) _**

**_Nikki001- Yes, Jacob is an idiot, but he`ll get what he deserves sooner or later. _**

**_Twifreak - I totally agree with you. He did deserve that drink to the head. He`s just a blind dog._**

**_LahotesGirlxX- Hey! Long time no see. How are ya buddy? Anywho, feel free to jump in as you please. Maybe an angry mob towards Jake will teach him something. P.S. I love Paul too. He just makes me feel some type of way. : P_**

**_Shakilove- I don`t fully understand this question...Jordan worth it...?_**

**_Madame Chic- We already know Jordan`s wearing the pants in the relationship. Hell, even when they`re not even in a relationship, she still wears the pants. ; ) Guys, this may come as a shocker, but Jordan`s aunt isn`t really evil. I mean, sure she might take her away, but she`s not evil. I see that in a lot of reveiws and I just wanted to clear this up. Anyway, I just updated so your nerves won`t be eaten up. Because I care. _**

**_Laura- Thank you and here`s an update. : D_**

**_Well, how was that? Was it good? Did I sooth you guess? Do you like Embry and Jordan together? Review!_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	10. Training

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I don`t own it like I said in the last chapter...And the chapter after that...And the one before that...and you get my drift. _**

* * *

_You can never control who you fall in love with, even when you're in the most sad, confused time of your life. You don't fall in love with people because they're fun. It just happens. ~ Kirsten Dunst_

* * *

I howled at the night sky as I tried to ignore Paul`s thoughts as much as possible. He was a cocky douche and I didn`t want to hear about another girl he banged. I should be focusing on getting that damn bloodsucker that trying to hurt Jord- I mean Bella. Anyway, the fast fucker got away once again. I sighed and focused more on my personal thoughts which may or may not have been a good thing. It made me angry seeing Embry and Jordan so close to each other and they`ve only known each other for a short period of time. Nor didn`t I like him giving her a piggy back ride at the party tonight. I especially didn`t like when she kissed him. Sure, it was only on the cheek, but still. It. Was. A. Kiss! I didn`t understand why Embry was being all friendly to her, but I did know that I didn`t like it. Why? Why do I even care?

_But, you do care._

I very much consider myself going crazy by the voice in my head. I need to see a doctor or something.

'_Or maybe you need to stop being a little bitch and accept the fact that you actually have an imprint instead of fawning over a leech-lover whose dragging you along like a little puppy.' _I rolled my eyes at Paul`s comment. Normally, I would growl at him and tell him to shut it, but I didn`t feel a surge of anger in me. Which only makes me even more confused.

_'Aw, look at you warming up to her.' _He cooed. I growled at him since he was starting to get on my nerves.

_'What do you know?' _I snarled.

I could feel him get aggravated, _'Why don`t you want to be happy like the other imprints?'_

I shook my wolf head, _'Because, Bella and I-'_

_'Bella and you shit!' _He interrupted me rudely. I didn`t want to hear anymore of this, so I phrased back. I didn`t care if I was supposed to be patrolling right now with a bloodsucker army on the loose, I`m not getting lectured again. God knows how many times I have. I pulled up my shorts and jogged back to the house. I snuck in silently as I could, but of course luck is never in my favor. My dad was in the kitchen. I`ll never know what he was doing up this late.

He`s like a ninja or something.

He raised his eyebrow at me and stared at me confused, "Shouldn`t you be on patrol?"

I shrugged, "Yes, but I`ll ask Quil to cover me." I say like it`s nothing. But, it was really something. I really wasn`t going to call Quil. The bastard can patrol by himself. I wasn`t going to torture Quil. "But, why are you still up? It`s like two in the morning." Was I trying to flip the script so the attention wasn`t on me anymore? Of course I was.

He rolled closer to me, "I can`t really sleep knowing about the army." I nodded understanding.

"Don`t worry dad. With the Cullen`s and pack, that army doesn`t stand a chance." I say somewhat confident. We were planning on going to the clearing tomorrow and start training with the leeches. I know it seems confusing to take advice from bloodsucker, but who knows how to kill a vampire then another vampire?

I walked behind his wheelchair and started to push him down the hall into his room, "And you mister, I want you to get some sleep." I demanded. He sighed as I closed the door behind me.

I started to make my way to my room when I heard sobbing. I slowly turned my head to the room Jordan was in. I was debating whether I should go in or not. There was a pull that I couldn't resist. I quietly walked into the room trying to not make a noise that would cause her to wake up. I stood in front of her while was in the bed. She was curled into the tiniest ball with her hair all over the place. The look on her face looked pained which brought a pain to me. She was in trouble and I felt the need to save her from it. Even if it was in her dreams. I couldn`t help but move the hair out of her face and behind her hair so I could get a clear view of her face. There were tears streaming down her face, so I wiped them away with my thumb. She calmed down instantly by the touch and I removed my hand. I stared at her for a couple minutes before pulling myself together. I snuck out her room and into mines.

I laid down onto my bed and gape at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through my head and I couldn`t contain them all. I couldn`t possibly love Jordan, right? I`ve always told myself I loved Bella.

_Past tense._

I shouldn`t be thinking about this right now. I have training tomorrow and I need the rest. But, how can I rest with the unanswered question that`s been repeating through my head for the longest now? I shook my head and took a breath. I should start counting. That how people usually fall asleep, isn`t it?

1, 2, 3, 4-This is boring.

I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and smash it to my face. I groaned loudly into to avoid waking anyone up. Maybe I could smoother myself until I grow unconscious...that`s a thought. I remove the soft pillow from my face and hugged it tight. I wanted to know how Jordan felt- I took a deep breath. It was silent besides the soft snores from the household. I listened to Jordan`s in particular. The soft sounds of delicate breathing made me grow sleepier by the second. I let my eyelids close and I was soon asleep.

* * *

The sleep didn`t last long before I woke up as the sun rose, but it was something. I sat up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had to be in the clearing in ten minutes, so I was on my way. Without a sound, I slipped out the house trying not to wake anyone. I jogged into the woods and stripped, tying my shorts to my leg. As soon as I did, the pack`s thoughts rushed into my mind.

_'Asshole. You left me last night.' _Paul growled. Oh, he was still on that. He needs to learn to let things go. It`s a new day.

_'Jacob, that was not a safe idea.' _Sam scolded, _'What if another bloodsucker comes on our land again?' _He challenged. We started running to our destination.

_'Sorry Sam. Won`t happen again.' _I muttered. We finally got there seeing the Cullen`s and Bella there.

_'Why can`t we phrase back?' _Seth asked confused.

_'We need to have our guards up.' _Sam explained.

Edward looked at all of us, "They don`t trust enough to be in their human forms." He explained to the rest.

"They came. That`s what matters." The leech doctor said. "Will you translate?" He asked Edward as he nodded. He walked in front of us and I felt the pack tense. I walked up to Bella and stare her down.

"Hey, Jake." She breathed. I heard Sam snarled as the blonde doctor walked closer. The pixi chick was beside Bella, smiling.

"Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns." Carlisle explained, "Teach us how to defeat them."

_'What does he mean defeat them?' _Embry asked, _'Aren`t they all the same?' _His question had the rest of the pack thinking the same thing.

"They want to know how the newborns different from us." Edward translated.

_'Is he going to continue doing this the entire time?' _Leah rolled her eyes.

_'How else are we going to translate, dumbass?' _Paul snapped.

Sam`s alpha voice put a stop to their bickering, _'Not now! Pay attention.'_

"They`re great ideal stronger then us. Because their own human blood linger in their tissues." Carlisle said, "Our kind is never more physically powerful and our first several months in this life." His attention went to the other blonde boy that looked like he had emotional problems. I believe his name was Jasper.

They exchanged spots as Jasper went ahead, "Carlisle`s right. That`s why they`re created. A newborn army doesn`t need thousands like a human army. But, no human army can stand against them." I took in what he said. "Two most important things are first, never let them get their arms around you. They`ll crush you instantly." He looked at all of us to make sure we were paying attention to what he was saying, "Second, never go for the obvious kill. They`ll be expecting that and you will lose." He turned away from us as we growled. "Emmett!" He called for the muscular leech.

We watched carefully and sort of amused as the two brothers demonstrated a fight. Jasper`s lessons came in handy with him defeating Emmett. The rest of the Cullen clan fought with a nervous Bella on the side. I walked beside her, brushing against her arm to try to assure her.

She leaned into me, "Some of you are going to get hurt." I rolled my eyes at her. Why can`t she trust us like she does with the bloodsuckers? She has no faith in me whatsoever. Obviously, I couldn`t speak, so that`s what she did. "Some of you could get killed because of me."

_'Yeah, because of her.' _Leah grumbled. I tried not to growl in case it might scare Bella.

_'Shut it, Leah.' _I barked.

"It`s going to be a hounded times worst than this, right?

A thousand times worst.

I lowered my head down and I felt her rub the top of my head. I sighed, knowing this didn`t feel right. Everything was wrong. Soon, Edward was walking towards us.

"It`s wrong and you know it, Jacob." He said lowly so I could only hear. I growled at him. Now he`s lecturing me about this. I didn`t need to hear it. I began to walk away and looked at Bella once more.

"Done for the day." He announced. I followed the pack out the clearing and looked back at them before following.

_'Even Edward says it`s wrong.' _Seth says. I growled at him as he cowardly hid behind his sister.

Leah rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop her from standing up for her brother, _'Don`t get angry with my little bro because he speaks the truth.'_

_'Enough.' _Sam sighed, _'I don`t want to hear another word about this. We`ll deal with it after the battle. You don`t need to get distracted.' _We all agreed and went our separate ways except for Embry and Quil who had patrol. I phrased back and pulled my shorts up. I walked into the house to see my dad and a women that looked in her middle thirties.

"Jacob, this is Hailey. Jordan`s aunt." My dad introduced.

So, I finally get to meet the lady who decides where Jordan`s goes.

Let it begin.

* * *

**_polly2010- I couldn`t agree more! I feel a rant coming. Bella is indeed selfish to me (That`s my opinion. She can`t have both Edward and Jacob. She leading them on. I advice her to chose one and let the other go. I shake my head at this nonsense._**

**_lytebrytehybrid88- Oh, someone`s going to tell Bella off, I assure you that. As for the pack explaining things to her, she has her suspicions. She figure out why her family was killed sometime, but until then...I guess you`re going you have to see the next chapter._**

**_Lucy Greenhill- Thanks, Darling. And don`t worry. Bella`s ass will be kicked by 'the brat.' Just for you. ; )_**

**_reader5sam- I`m glad you`re loving the story. I work hard to please you guys. : D_**

**_Nikki001- I know right. Bella has no backbone compared to Jordan. Fighting will be involved. ; )_**

**_saphira88- Okay, honestly you`re scaring me...but making Jake jealous is a good idea. I love your wickedness. Lol._**

**_Alaria von Ravencroft - A beautiful sight indeed. This is like the third review saying have Jordan and Bella fight. I can make an arrangement. I gotta give the people what they want. _**

**_Peaches- I know. Embry`s a cutie isn`t he? I love him to death with all his shyness and mysteriousness. BTW, Thanks! : )_**

**_LahotesGirlxX -That`s good to hear. I`m crazy as usual, but hey! It gives me a personality. Okay, one angry mob coming up. (I`ll lead it. ; ) IKR! Paul the hottie is hard to get out of your head. It`s his temper that is attractive because it makes the relationship interesting and deep down inside we know he`s a fluffy bunny you just want to squeeze to death. ^.^_**

**_sugarishfreak- Aw, thanks, Missy. It`s true, Jakie is growing on lil ol` Jordan. She`s be popping out kids in no time. Lol. Fairy husbands, haha. I love it. IKR, Bella is always dragging Jacob along like he`s on a fricking letch. I know he`s part dog, but damn women! You already have a super natural boyfriend. Please take a step ff a cliff and let Jacob go to Jordan. _**

**_MISSY! I think I got weirder! Is that even possible?! I guess it`s okay if you keep me up since I`m a night owl anyway and I like to sing out loud when someone mentions a song name. For example:_**

**_You: Have you seen the new baby?_**

**_Me: BABY! BABY! BABY! OOOOH, I THOUGHT YOU`D ALWAYS BE MINE-_**

**_You: Shut the fork up!_**

**_I`ll be a pain to live with but oh well. Guess you`re just going to have to deal with me. ; ) And as for our getaway, we can kidnap Paul and Seth by pulling them in with food. (You know how much they love their food), make them be our servants and make them give us a piggy back ride to our cell. I get Seth and you get Paul. ; D _**

**_AwkwardWriter1997 - I`m glad you like it and thanks for the advice. _**

**_justsukiya- IT SHALL BE DONE! Embry and Jordan will get married, have kids and grow old together with a salty Jacob watching them. That`ll teach him! MUHAHAHA! "~"_**

**_LovelyIrony - Jacob will get what`s coming to him, so don`t worry. ; D As for Jordan figuring out the 'furry' secret it will be sometime during the new born battle. That`s not too far ._**

**_Madame Chic- Glad you love it miss. I am program to impress! So, basically I`m a robot. Beep Bop Boop! And which secret will that be? Little Jakie has more then one. (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.) But, I assume your talking about the wolf being out of the bag, right? She`ll find out in chapter 15. Is that too long of a wait? Only five more chapters. _**

**_Laura - I AM HERE WITH A UPDATE! SO DON`T YOU FEARS, HATERSGOING2HATE IS HERE! { ^.^ }_**

**_So, Jacob just might have something up his sleeves. Hmm, guess you`re going to have to find out. Review!_**

**_~HaterGoing2Hate_**


	11. And She Says

**_Jordan Acker was on the run from the murder of her family and the person who wanted her in her army, Victoria. But, what happens if Jacob Black imprinting on her makes it even worst considering he`s head over heels for Bella and wants nothing to do with Jordan..._**

**_Jacob/OC_**

**_Disclaimers: I don`t own it like I said in the last chapter...And the chapter after that...And the one before that...and you get my drift. _**

* * *

_The wicked envy and hate; it is their way of admiring ~ Victor Hugo_

* * *

I woke up panting like a dog this morning. This wasn`t the first time I had a dream like this. I had one again yesterday before the party Jacob brought me to . I had a dream about the vampires capturing me and finishing me off like they did with my family, but this time, a russet colored wolf came from nowhere and saved me. Where did he come from? He somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Was he a shape-shifter? He was huge and when I mean huge, I mean like the size of a horse...maybe even bigger than that. I ran my fingers through my hair and got up. I stretched my tight muscles and groan. These nightmares were wearing me out. I can`t sleep peacefully anymore at the thought of my family being murdered in front of my eyes over and over again in my head constantly.

I decided to take a hot shower to ease my mood. I finished that, brushed my teeth and put on some grey sweat pants and one of Jacob's shirts. They were really big and comfy. Billy told me he couldn`t fit them anymore, so I was glad to take them off his hands. I walked into the kitchen hoping to find some food, but instead found my aunt and Billy talking while sitting around the dinner table. My aunt had sandy blonde hair that matched my dad`s and it was in a loose bun. She was wearing a black heels, a black pencil skirt and white blouse showing how a true business women dressed. Her rectangle shaped glasses that framed her face in a way.

"Aunt Hailey?" I raked my hands through my hair as her attention snapped towards me. She quickly got up and ran to me.

Putting me in a death crushing hug, she began to speak, "Oh, Jordan. I-I would`ve been here sooner, but I had to cancel meetings and-and-"

I stopped her as I pulled out the embrace. Her eyes glistened with tears, "It`s okay. As long as you`re here now." I walked over to the table with them. "Morning Billy." I nodded.

He gave me a smile, "Good morning, Jordan. How did you sleep?"

Terrible.

"Fine." I lied. He gave me a look as if he didn`t believe me. Hell, I wouldn`t either. But, he didn`t push it.

Hailey cleared her throat and took a seat as I did the same. "I`m guessing you saw the news report." It really wasn`t a question. I looked down at the table.

I sighed, "Yeah." I looked back into her eyes. "So, have you thought of anything to keep me here?"

She placed her hand on top of mines, "I did. If Billy`s willing to take custody over you until your eighteenth birthday which is only a few months. Am I correct?" I nodded my head.

"I`ll love to. I see her as a daughter already." I smiled at Billy as he returned it.

"Excellent. I`ll set up the paper works, but before I do, I want to check out the place you`ll be staying at." She looked around her surroundings. La Push was a small and rainy place compared to L.A. It`ll take me a while to get use to it, but I`m making progress.

"Of course." Billy stated.

"What about all my stuff?" I asked.

"You will inherit it all. We`ll go back to L.A to pack up the stuff you want and you can decide to sell it the others. Your parents fund goes to your college savings, which I`m guessing you`re going to college here am I right?" I nodded at her.

"So, we have that figured out, what about graduation?" I asked. I was suppose to have my graduation ceremony this week with my family cheering in the crowd, rooting for me. I felt someone`s thumb wipe away the tear. I looked up at my aunt who gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know about the ceremony. You don`t have to attend if you don`t want to . Your diploma will be sent in the mail." She explained to me. I debated if I wanted to go or not. I mean, how can I? Everyone will know and give me their pity and I don`t want that right now.

"I don`t want to go." I said quietly. I felt her give me a side hug.

"I understand."

After a while of silence, Billy told me, "You might want to get ready. Emily is making dinner at her house." I nodded as Hailey just looked confused.

"Emily?" She questioned.

I gave her a grin, "She`s really sweet. You`ll love her." She took my word for it as I got up to go to my (Possibly) room, leaving the two adults to talk and discuss the issue. I got dressed in some jeans and a black sweat shirt. I walked out to the living room to see a new edition. Jacob was in there shirtless.

Of all the moments he chooses now to be shirtless?

I watched as my aunt just stares at his large figure. Everyone was just so quiet and whatnot, so I announced my arrival. "I`m ready." They all looked at me. Jacob just stared at me which in result made me bounce from one leg to the other in a uncomfortable motion. After all this, you`d think he`ll learn that staring is rude.

"Good, the dinner isn`t for a while. Jacob, would you care to give them a tour around La Push." The dummy`s head snapped to his father and by the look on Billy`s face, he didn`t really have a choice.

Jacob sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing over the subject. "Come on, my truck`s this way." He muttered.

We followed him, but Hailey had to get her purse. Jacob and I walked outside and waited for her which gave me the perfect opportunity to threaten him. I looked him dead in his nice brown eyes and said sternly, "Jacob Nathan fucking Black. I swear if you try anything to ruin this I will personally stab you while you`re sleep and have no regrets the next day. Do you understand?" He actually looked afraid, but shook his head probably realizing he`s like three times my size.

"Oh, why would I ever want you to be sent away?" He asked sarcastically. He tapped his chin pretending to look for an answer. "Oh, right! Because I hate you." To be honest with you, that stung a lot. But, I wasn`t going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Cool beans, bro. I hate you too. But, today, you`re going to learn to fucking love me no matter how much pain this brings you." I saw my aunt walk out the house. I smacked on a fake smile, "I like eating at that place too." I glared daggers at him, telling him to play along.

He only rolled his eyes, "Good, maybe we`ll stop there." He chose right, Jacob. You chose right.

Hailey came up to us smiling. "What place?" I looked over to the tall Quileute boy hoping he had an answer.

"Sue`s diner. She`s an amazing cook. We`ll have to eat there sometimes." I didn`t know Sue had a diner. Now, I really do want to go to that place.

"Who`s Sue?" She asked as we got in the truck.

"She`s the mother of Seth and Leah. You`ll meet them tonight." I explained. I sat in the middle next to Jacob. Ew...I also had to pretend we were best friends for the day to let my aunt know I`m in good hands.

"Oh. Okay." We drove to the beach and my usual olive oil skin whitened. This was the same beach I was running from the vampires. What if their hiding in the woods or something? My aunt would be in danger too. I felt a small nudge on my side and I glanced up at Jacob.

"What`s wrong?" He asked quietly. I wouldn`t known better, I`d think he`d actually cared. Nah, he just told me he hated me.

"Um, nothing." I responded. Hailey was too busy looking at looking at the beach, she didn`t notice our private conversation.

"This is the first beach." Jacob guided. "The group usually comes here when it`s hot or to play sports such as soccer." She nodded her head as we drove away. The rest of Jacob`s tour consist of me ignoring him, me asking questions and him trying not to give me a snappy respond and my aunt asking about different types of colleges here.

We finally pulled up to Sam`s and Emily`s place and got out. The pack came out the house and Hailey just examined them, star struck. At least they had the nerves to wear a shirt.

I know the feeling.

"Jordan!" Seth called out as he gave me a tight embrace. Can we just stop and take a moment in about all the cuteness that`s riding off him like waves.

"Hey, Seth. Guys." They exchanged greetings as Seth pulled out the hug, but held on to my waist. Even if he was the youngest, he was still taller than me. Curse my 5'5 shortness compare to these giants. I heard someone growl as Seth snaked his hand away from my waist, blushing.

"Guys, this is my aunt Hailey." I introduced, "This is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Paul, Embry, Sam, Quil, and Jared."

She smiled at them, "Hello."

Of course, Embry being...Embry. He just dropped down on his knees in front of her and hugged her legs causing her to stumble a bit. "Please don`t take her away! We love her so much!" I joined in on the snickering as Hailey just laughed.

She patted his head, "Don`t worry, dear. I`m liking this place so far." I grinned at that and bounced on the balls of my foot. She was liking it. That could lead to something!

"Stand up, man." Paul grabbed Embry by his arm and pulled him up forcefully. Embry blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

I looked over to Jacob who had an annoyed look on his face. What`s his problem? Aw, is he upset that I might be staying after all? How cute.

"Why are you standing outside?" Emily stuck her head out the front door with a big wooden spoon in one of her hands. "Come in." We followed the women`s orders. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, I`m hearing Jordan`s going to college here?" Sam asked trying to make small talk.

Hailey nodded, "Yes, indeed. She`s really interested in the art program."

"Isn`t there a college like 2 and a half hours away from here in Poulsbo? Northwest College of Art?" Jared wondered.

"Really?" I was getting excited about this.

"Guess we`ll have to check this out, huh?" Hailey rubbed my leg. I acknowledge this and silently thanked Jared. But, Jacob was doing the complete opposite and glared at him. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest not to scoff. Jackass. We continued to talk about the college until Emily called us for dinner.

"Jordan, are you liking La Push yourself?" Emily asked. Everyone`s attention was on me now.

I smirked at Jacob, "I`m loving it." He growled which in results of me kicking him underneath the table. He yelped in surprise as Paul chuckled seeing what had happened.

I bet it didn`t even hurt you big baby.

Jacob began to shake as Sam elbowed him in his rib. He quit the shaking and shot me a dirty look. And that`s pretty much how the dinner went. Me kicking Jacob underneath the table when he asked or done stupid things and we had a glare fest.

He took my aunt and I home before getting back in his truck saying something about going to 'work.' Without a shirt and at night. I bet he was a stripper on the side... I stopped Hailey before we went into the house.

"Well, now that you`ve checked out the place...what do you think?" I asked nervously.

She grinned widely, "It`s perfect." Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled her in a big embrace. "I see why you like it so much. Have you seen those guys?" I pulled away with my cheeks tinted pink.

"Aunt Hailey." I stomped my foot embarrassed. Let this be my dad, he`d take me far away from a place where guys walk around half naked. No, don`t cry! It`s time to be happy.

She giggled, "Well, it`s true...And I`m sure that Jacob kid likes you too." My eyes widened. You don`t know how bad I wanted to scream that I hated him, but I had to keep on the 'were best friends' act. Surprisingly, something deep down got all giddy.

"No way!" I shook my head. "We fight. A lot."

"Say all you want. But, when I was little, when a girl and boy fight and tease each other, they had a crush." She said knowingly. I sighed and opened the door to my new home.

I didn`t have a crush on Jacob Black. I couldn`t have. He`s a pain in my ass and I`d rather stand in the middle of the highway in rush hour then actually like him... right? I mean, his eyes were just a beautiful shade of brown that if he stood in the light in a exact way, made them sparkle even more...WHAT AM I SAYING?! Now, she`s putting things in my head! We hated each other! We made it clear this morning...

There is no way in hell I was crushing on Jacob Black.

* * *

**_dream lighting- Don`t you worry, Jacob is just confuse. Don`t hate him for too long. And people keep asking for a fight. If you want a fight, I`ll give you guys a fight._**

**_sugarishfreak- Don`t worry, Missy, Jakie can`t get rid of Jordan that easily. She`s here to stay! And yup, they did share a moment. But, imagine if they don`t like each other now and had a sweet moment, but started dating and had a moment. Cuteness overload! And I thought I can only get those by looking at puppies! Yippity yup, chappie 15 she`ll learn the hairy secret. Excited? Missy (A.K.A You) I shall bring the donuts! ONE IN EVERY KIND! And as for pulling an Emily, I`ll put all my cooking skills together and see what I can come up with. But, I`m not feeding those monsters by myself. You Missy, need to help too. It`s okay to rambling on. I love talking to you guys! ^o^_**

**_lytebrytehybrid88- That`s the challenge. Forgetting Bella and moving on to Jordan. But, apparently that`s too hard for Jacob because he`s mentally challenged. We all see the chemistry. Jordan is the Sodium hydroxide and Jacob is the vinegar. Mix them together and you make love...and you just did a science project. So, a win/win solution._**

**_brittany135- Thank you, darling and you`re wish is my command...but, not right though. It`ll happen soon. Real soon. MUHAHAHAH!_**

**_Madame chic- Weird can be good sometimes. I mean, I`m weird (I don`t know if that`s good or bad) But, you not speaking French is weird. I didn`t read your review in total confusion and went to Google to see what you said this time and I miss that process. So, you can go back to speaking French because total honesty, I miss it. But. now you know that Jordan isn`t leaving. YIPPIE! You say you hate me, but I know you really love me just as much as I love you. ^*^ And, yes, Yes I do like messing with peoples heads. I like watching people squirm. ; P Thank you, Miss for your wonderful review._**

**_Alaria von Ravencroft- Oh! It will be evil indeed. *Cue evil smirk*_**

**_polly2010- Don`t we all want to hit Jacob in the head? Or maybe Bella? I know for sure most of you want to punch Isabella in her eye right now._**

**_saphira88- Guys, guys, guys. Why are we trying to harm Jacob when we could just harm Bella?! WHY IS THAT NOT AN OPTION!?_**

**_Shakilove- The answer is pie...Sorry for the random answer, but I didn`t really understand your review and now I`m feeling embarrassed...Sorry!_**

**_mortega22- Aw, you`re so sweet. Here`s another chapter for ya, darling! : D_**

**_Lucy Greenhill- HIYA! Thanks. : DD_**

**_Laura- Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying it. Jacob douche days will be over soon once he figures out Jordan is indeed his soul mate. Don't worey. That time will come. ; )_**

**_Twifreak- I couldn't agree more. Jacob, get your shit together!_**

**_justsukiya- Hmm, make Jacob jealous. That sounds like a tempting idea that I might just have to use. Oh, I can see it now. A hot jealous Jacob. I am so using it. : D_**

_**I just wanted to say, a houndred flipping reviews! You guys are amazing. *Happy dance* Okay, I"ll stop before I blind you with my terrible dancing. YAY! Jordan get`s to stay! Did you like this chapter? Did it amaze you? ^ . ^ MEOW!**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


End file.
